Cat's Recovery
by xScreamingxAngelx
Summary: Caterina Valentine is absolutely beautiful, flawless to many. Beautiful angel-like voice, and the nicest of them all, you'd think that she has no personal problems, right? Well, she does. Anorexia and self-harm. Follow her on her recovery. Inside this story; eating disorders, self-harm, and whatever else I decide to add. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first ever story! I hope you all like it! This will be a story about Cat's recovery from self-harm. Self-harm is a big deal, don't do it. If you already do it, seek help asap. I will probably have this story outlining parts of my self-harm story. i hope you like this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Victorious. i just own the plot.**_

"They think I'm just some silly, bubbly, airhead girl. That's just my disguise. They don't know the real me at all." Caterina Valentine thought to herself. She got up off of her pink and orange comforter and grabbed her jewelry box. Under the top part of it, sat a shiny silver blade. She removed it and sat back down on her bed. Slowey she pulled her jaket sleeve up and looked over the white parrallel lines on her wrist. She placed the blade on her wrist and dragged it slowly across, drawing a dark crimson colored liquid. She sighed out in relief as all thoughts escaped her mind.

Suddenly her bedroom door burst open, knocking one of the unicorn poster fall off the light pink walls. She pulled her sleeve down quickly then looked up to see her best friend staring back at her.

"Cat, why do you have a blade in your hand?" Jade West questioned.

"Uh, I..I don't know," she said trying to sound all innocent.

"Your sleeve has something bright red on it. Show me your wrist, now." she demanded.

Cat hesitaded before she sighed deeply and pulled the sleeve up. Her wrist had blood splattered around from the sleeve being around. Jade took her wrist in her hand and examined the white lines up and down her arm and the fresh new cuts.

"Caterina Hannah Valentine, why are you cutting yourself? Are there any other places that you've been cutting?"

"No. You aren't going to understand why I'm doing this."

"I'm calling the others than you can explain why you're doing this."

Jade pulled her phone out and called their other friends, Andre Harris, Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro, and Beck Oliver.

"They'll be here soon, can I get you something to drink?" She asked revealing her softer side.

Shortly after, the others in gang showed up and were standing in Cat's bedroom with her and Jade.

"So, Cat, spill it out. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Beck asked in a calm voice.

"I was stressed out, and I looked up ways to rid yourself of stress. Someone had wrote an article about how cutting helped them deal with the stress. I had cutting on my mind all the time. One day, I was helping my mom cook dinner and I was chopping up some vegtables for her. I accidently cut myself with the knife. Blood got on the vegtables, I thought my mom would get mad at me, and suddenly, the relief over took me. I forgot about the fear I had, and didn't ever pay attention to the rest of the night. So, I took out the blade of one of my disposable razors, it took forever and a year, and I've cut anytime I got stressed out, got worried about anything, things like that. Now, here I am."

"Cat, can the rest of us see your arm?" Robbie asked.

Cat replied by pulling up her sleeve again.

"How didn't we notice any of this?" Tori wondered aloud.

"I took a makeup class for stage, remember? I snuck some of that makeup into my bookbag, and used it. Then I ordered myself some of it from the address on the label."

"Makeup class..of course. Nice, Cat," Jade commented. "Promise us something, Cat?"

"What?"

"Promise us that you'll stop this. Starting now."

"I don't wanna stop it though."

"So, you want to keep cutting, where you'll start cutting deeper and deeper when what you're doing now isn't enough, with the possibility to kill yourself, and where you'll have scars for the rest of your life, covering them up constantly? What are you gonna dowhen your future kids see the scars and go 'Mommy, what are these marks from?'What are you gonna tell them? What would you do if you found out that your kids start doing this in the future? You're sixteen, Cat. Stop this before you take it too far." Beck cut in.

"Oh, I never thought of all that. Alright, I'll stop it, but on one condition.."

"What?"

"You all have to help me stop." She replied to everyone in the room.

"Done."

"Deal."

"Of course."

"Anything for you."

"Alright."

Cat smiled. She got up off of her bed and grabbed the blade Jade had placed on the desk. "Here," she said. "This is what I've been using. Throw it away for me please."

Jade took the blade, and put it in her pocket. "I'll do it when I get home." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat and Jade were sitting on the couch in Jade's apartment. Her parents had bought it for her so she could get the heck out of their house. They had their pajamas on with a big bowl full of popcorn next to them. Their eyes were focused on the TV which was showing the movie Cyberbully.

"Awh, poor Taylor. Why do the people have to be so mean to her? Ah! Don't take the pills." Cat squealed out.

"Cat, it's just a movie."

"I know but a realistic one."

~Time gap to the end of the movie~

"See? Happy ending. She went to the counseling group thing and is better. Speaking of which, Cat, you need to go see a counselor."

"What? Why?"

Jade responded by acting like she was slicing her wrist.

"Pwease don't make me go. I'm fine now! No more cuts see?" She pulled her sleeve up and the cuts she made the day Jade saw her doing so had turned to scars already.

"I know Cat, but you still need to go talk to someone professional."

"Phooey."

"I already made you an appointment two days ago. Your appointment is tomorrow at one. I'm taking you there."

"Thank you Jadey. You care so much."

"Yeah, don't tell anyone." They both laughed. "Well, it's one in the morning, lets go to bed so we can get up and be there in twelve hours." The two friends walked into Cat's room and Jade tucked Cat into bed.

"Where's Mr Longneck?"

"Right here," Jade replied as she grabbed the stuffed giraffe off the bedside table.

"Yay! Mr Longneck says hello Jadelyn!" Cat said in a silly voice.

"Cat go to bed."

"Kay-kay! Nighty night Jade! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Cat giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight red head."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shrieked.

"Nothing, now go to sleep please."

"Night!"

_**Sorry this chapter was so short! I stopped it here because the next chapter is Cat's appointment. That one will probably be posted later today. I have a lot of time cause I'm on summer break and I don't do anything during the day..So yeah! And to the person that said this is like Surrender, I didn't realize that much until I reread it again. I didn't mean for it to be like that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cat's appointment!**_

_**A/N: Since I do pretty much nothing every day all day long, expect chapter updates daily. Maybe even a few times a day. I hope you like this story. Later on in the story will me where I add my situation into Cat's life. Well, read, enjoy, and review maybe? Haha. (:**_

"CAT! WAKE UP SO YOU WON'T BE LATE TO YOUR APPOINTMENT!"

Cat woke up to Jade's yelling. She got up out of bed and went to her closet. She comes over to Jade's apartment so much that she has half of her clothes here. She took out a light pink sundress, and put on gray TOMS. She ran a brush through her red velvet colored hair, then added a bright pink headband to it.

In the kitchen Jade had set down a plate with scrambled eggs, pancakes, and a cup of orange juice for Cat. She hurried and sat down eating up the food and drinking her juice.

"Thanks Jade! It was delicious!"

"Thanks." The goth replied. Jade was dressed in a black Suicide Silence T-shirt, ripped black bleach stained skinny jeans, with black combat boots on. Her black hair was laying loose around her neck. "C'mon, are you ready to leave yet?"

"Yes! Lets go!"

They got into Jade's dark truck and drove away. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the doctors office. Jade walked up to main desk and signed them in. She went back to the chairs and saw Cat playing in the kids section with a young girl.

A nurse walked out of the back of the building holding a clipboard. She had medium length blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and purple scrubs on. Her nametag read "Nurse Amy"

"Caterina Valentine?" she said.

Cat and Jade walked up to the nurse, which lead them down a few halls. After about two minutes of walking, they got to a different part of the building. A sign on the wall said "Counseling".

"Right in this door please." Nurse Amy said with a smile. The girls walked in and the nurse shut the door behind them.

"I'll need to fill out some information before I can take you to the counseler's office. So, Cat you've been cutting yourself?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you have a healthy diet?

"Yeah, I guess."

When's the last time you ate?"

"This morning. Jade made scrambled eggs and pancakes!"

"That was nice of her." The nurse asked a few more questions and then had Cat hop up onto a scale. The nurse messed with something on the scale before saying, "Ninety-three pounds. Could you stand flat against the wall for a moment?" Cat did as she was told. "Five feet, four inches."

The nurse led them down the hall and then knocked on the door. A girl opened the door. She had curly light brown hair that came down past her shoulders. Her skin was very pale and clear. "Is Caterina here?"

"Yes, and she has her friend Jadelyn here." Nurse Amy said.

"Jade, not Jadelyn." Jade snapped.

"My mistake, Jade. Now you two go in their and talk Allison." With that said, Amy walked away.

"Hello Caterina and Jade. As Nurse Amy said, I'm Allison. Nice to meet y'all." She stated with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too! Also, call me Cat!"

"Someone's very cheery today. Haha."

"Yes and it's sickening." Jade muttered.

"So Cat, why have you been cutting lately?"

"It started last year, maybe six or seven months ago. I accidentally cut my hand while I was chopping up some vegtables for my mom. I thought that she'd get mad at me for getting blood on the food, but then right away the relief took over me. In simpler words, whenever I felt fear, stress or upset I'd cut. It helped me feel better."

"I see. Well, there are much better ways to deal with stress and fear then by cutting yourself. Do you have any problems at home?"

"No, not really. Well, my mom and dad have been fighting more often and my dad's been working more often."

"That may have a big impact on it." They continued talking for fourty more minutes.

'Well, it was nice meeting you both and talking to you Cat. Come back next week at the same time and we'll continue talking. There is a cafeteria downstairs, you guys can stop there and get some food if you'd like."

"Thank you! Nice meeting you Allison!" Cat squealed.

"Yeah, bye now." Jade snapped. "Cat, c'mon, lets go get some food. I'm hungry."

"Kay-kay!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know this story isn't really dealing much with recovering from self-harm, but the gang's idea is to try to keep Cat happy. The next chapter is going to deal with it more. Thanks for the people that read/reviewed this!**_

"So how'd the appointment go yesterday Kit-Kat?" Beck asked.

Cat giggled. "Kit-Kat, hehe. It was okey dokey."

"Glad to hear so." Beck smiled as he ran his hand through his wild hair.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. There is a bunch of stuff that could be a possibility. Does anyone have money? I have about thirty buck." Andre said.

Robbie pulled out twenty, Beck thirty-five, Jade fifteen, Tori none, and Cat forty-five.

"So what do y'all wanna do?" Tori asked.

"Vega, are we in the country? No! So don't say y'all!" Jade snapped. She really couldn't stand that girl one bit.

"Awh, is someone on their period today?" Tori spoke with a smile.

"NO! That's it Vega! Get back here so you can meet my special scissors!' Jade yelled, pulling out scissors out of her left boot. She held onto the black handles while the long gray blades glistened in the light. "Get back here Vega! Come plaaay." Jade streched out the A in play. Tori took off running through her house where they all were at. Jade chased after her.

"Jadey! Get back here and stop toturing Tori!" Cat called out while chasing after her best friend since pre-K. Jade stopped running after when Cat grabbed both of her hands and was trying to pry the scissors from Jade's hand.

"Ow! God dammit! The blade cut my hand open!" Immediatly Cat let go of the scissors and grabbed Jade's hand, opening it. The scissors had cut open her palm and blood was gushing out of it. It was pretty deep.

"I'm so sorry Jade! Here, I'll go get some stuff to take care of the cut!" With that being said, Cat walked up to the Vega's bathroom. She turned the handle but it was locked. "Tori, are you in there?"

"Is Jade with you?" Tori's voice was full of fear.

"No, Jade is downstairs. The scissors cut open her hand when I tried to take them from her. It cut pretty deep. Do you have anything that I can use to help stop the bleeding?"

"Yeah, c'mon in." The door made a click sound and then opened. Tori was going through the medicne cabinet and took out some gauze, neospoin, peroxide, some toliet paper, and a pad. "Here you go."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome.'

Cat walked back downstairs and had Jade sit down on a stool. "This might hurt a little bit, Jade." She held the toliet paper to it for a second to get rid of some of the blood. Then she poured the peroxide on it, put the neosporin on, layed the padded tissue on it, and wrapped it up in gauze. 'All done!"

"Thank you, Cat." Jade smiled.

"Whoa, did Jade just smile?" Tori smirked.

"Do you want me to cut you up into a million pieces?"

"You both need to get along. You guys fight over the sillest things." Beck said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Andre added. "So, what do you guys wanna do? We have-"

"One hundred fourty five dollars." Robbie cut in.

"Thank you, Rob. We have $145.00, so what do you guys wanna do? Any suggestions? "

"How about we each write down something on a piece of paper, put them in a bowl, and have someone draw something. Then, we do whatever is drawn." Beck asked.

"That's a fantastic idea, Beck. I'll get the paper pens." Tori said. She left the room to get everything and then returned a moment later, handing everyone one of each.

Cat wrote down "beach", Robbie wrote down "golfing", Beck "out to eat for dinner", "Jade wrote down "visit the cemetry", Andre "'Anything", and Tori wrote down "Go to the mall". The slips of paper were crumpled up and thrown into a bowl.

"Who wants to do the honors of deciding our plans for the day?" Tori asked.

"I want to!" Cat squealed.

"Okay, Cat grab one." The red head reached into the bowl and fished for one piece of paper. She took it out, flattened it out, and read it. The paper read, "beach".

"YAY! This is the paper I wrote my idea down on! Let's go to the beach now!"

"How about we go tomorrow instead of today? That way we can go and buy some new swim suits, food, and get anything. Let's have a barbeque while we're there?" Robbie suggested.

"Yeah, I like that idea. Who else is in?"

"Sounds good."

"Let's do it."

"Totally."

"Whatever."

"YAY! So it's a plan! Come on Jadey! Let's go to the mall and get new bikinis!" Cat called out.

"Okay."

_**Next chapter, the beach! I think the next chapter might be my favorite so far. Expect the next chapter later on tonight around maybe 9 or 10?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_The beach chapter! Sorry if it's not that good. Also, this is the longest chapter I've wrote! (: _**

Today is the day that the gang was going to the beach. They were gonna have a barbeque while they were there and have fun and stuff like that. Jade and Cat were going to to the mall to get new swim suits. They were in the store "Swim World" looking for something they'd like.

"Oh, Jade how about this one?"

"No Cat. That one's too pink and flowery. You know I hate flowers and the color pink."

"Phooey. I can't find anything I like either!" Cat exclaimed with a frowny face. Jade just laughed and continued up the row.

"Cat, right there is the perfect thing for you. You have to get it." Jade walked up to a swim suit and grabbed it down. It was a bikini and the top came down just an inch or so below Cat's chest. It was so sparkly silver that you practically got blinded by looking at it. On the top right of it was a sparkly purple and pink cupcake. The bottoms were sparkly silver as well. The swimming material had Cat's name all over it.

"Oh my god Jade! This one is the one I am getting! It's so beautiful! I love it so much!" Cat said while jumping up and down. Jade just laughed at Cat's awe over the suit. "Now we just have to find you the perfect swim suit and we're good to go!"

"No need to worry, I think I just found it." Jade was holding up a black two-piece swim suit. The bottom were like super short short shorts. The butt of them said "REBEL". The top came down to her mid stomach and was all black with a skull on it. There was only strap on it and it went around her neck. The girls went to the dressing rooms and came out with them on.

"Oh my gosh Jade! You look so beautiful in that! You so have to get that one!" Cat gushed.

"Thank you Cat. You look stunning in that one as well."

"Thank you Jadey!" Cat yelled with the biggest smile ever possible painted on her face. Cat went over to the mirror and checked out how she looked. Ever so quickly, her smile faded. "I can't wear this."

"Why not, Cat? You look amazing times ten in it."

"Look." She pointed down at her thighs.

"What's the matter with your legs?" Jade looked confused.

"I'm too fat. My thighs look like they're being squished."

"Cat, you are not fat. You have no fat on you, why would you say you're fat?"

"Because I am."

"Caterina Hannah Valentine, you are not fat, at all. Get the swim suit."

"My dad said I was fat though."

"What? Your dad? He's always said how perfect you are though. When this start?"

"Six months ago."

"That bastard, you are not Cat. Don't listen to the lies he's feeding you. You're so beautiful. Don't listen to the lies he's feeding you."

"You really mean that Jade?"

"Yes, of course."

"He's the actual reason I started cutting. He always told me how worthless and stupid I am. Nothing I ever do with be good enough for him. I'm trying hard though. I just want to make him proud."

"Cat, why didn't you tell me all this? I would have came over there and took you with me."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this. He said so. He said he'd beat me senseless if he found out I told anyone. He only does it to me when Frankie and Mom are gone, which they are tonight. They're at some mother-son camping trip I think."

"You're staying with me tonight. Now let's get dressed into our other clothes and pay for these."

"Kay-kay."

~time gap to the beach~

Tori was sitting next to Beck, trying to flirt with him. She was dressed in an all pink bikini, the pink very well complementing the Latino's skin tone. Beck was in just dark blue swim trunks. Robbie was in red swim trunks, Andre dressed in orange swim trucks. They were all sitting down on towels in the sand.

"Who's ready to parrr-tay?" Tori yelled out.

"MEE!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Well let's get this party on!"

~time gap~

The gang all swam in the water, ate food, and had a spectaclur time. At the end of it, Cat left by herself to go to the bathroom. When she tried to get back to her friends, three guys came up to Cat and started talking to her.

"Hi, sweet-thang!" One of them tried to flirt with her.

"Dang girl, you be fine!" The second yelled out.

"Hey babe. How about you come back with us for a fun time, if you know what I mean." The third guy said while winking. He put his hands on Cat's hips and tried to move his hands under her bottoms.

"I'm good, please leave me alone now, I've got to get back to my friends." Cat sweetly said. She tried to walk away from them, but the pushed her up against the bathroom wall.

"We are gonna get our way with you tonight, whether you like it or not. C'mon, don't make this harder than it has to be." He started to kiss and bite Cat's neck harshly.

"Oww..get off of me please."

"No, you hella fine girl."

"I think you had better be getting off of her before I punch you in the face." A voice from behind harshly said. Cat looked over and saw Jade.

"I don't think so, what are yogoing to do to us?"

"I'll take my scissors here and cut you into a thousand pieces, I'll cut your balls off and make you swallow them."

"I'm not scared of you," one of the guys said bravely.

Jade started wlaking pu closer to them, taking her scissors out of her boot. "I'll cut your stomach open, take your intestines, and wrap them around your throat until you choke to death." After that, the three took of running.

"Thank you Jade! You saved me. Ow, the big one bite and kissed my neck roughly. It hurts so bad." Cat rubbed her neck.

"You're safe now. Let's get back to the others so we can leave."


	6. Chapter 6

When Cat woke up in the morning, she went to the bathroom, grabbed her makeup from under Jade's bathroom sink, and took out her cover up. She covered up the hickey the guy gave her the day just three days before. It was almost gone, so it covered easily and she put awys the makeup after adding some eyeliner and mascara. She walked downstairs and saw Jade passed out on couch. She laughed to herself.

"JADE!"

Jade flew off the couch. "WHAT?" she screamed.

"Hehe! Wakey wakey, sleepy head! It's 11AM, planning to sleep the whole day away?"

"Most people sleep until two, I'm not sleeping the night away.

"Sorry Jade. Do you wanna go out for breakfast?"

"Sure. Let me take a shower first though. My hair smells like ocean water."

"Kay-kay!"

~time gap~

"So, where do you want to go?" Cat asked while she watched Jade run the brush through her hair.

"I don't care as long as there's food."

"Well that narrows it down to just about everywhere. Let's go to Fourth Street Diner."

"Alright. Are you driving or am I?"

"I wanna drive. Come on." They got into Cat's pink mustang and drove away.

~at the diner~

"Hi my name is Meaghan and I'l be your waitress today. To start you off, what can I get you to drink?"

"Sprite please."

"Pepsi."

"Okay, I'll be right back," and she left with a smile.

"What are you going to order, Jade?"

"Pancakes with hashbrowns,bacon and sausage patties. How about you?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll have that as well."

"Here are your drinks, can I take your orders?"Meaghan said while setting the girl's drinks down.

"Two number thirteens please."

"Coming right up!"

"Thank you."

"So Cat, when's the last time you cut?"

"Uhh.."

"Cattt.."

"Two days ago."

"What? Why?"

"My dad walked out on us. He said he wasn't coming back at all, ever. Before he left he said that he hates us all, especially me."

"Cat, don't listen to a word he says."

"You don't understand that it's not that easy! He's my dad! The one that's supposed to love me unconditionably no matter what! I love my daddy! I want him back and for things to go back to the way they were before!" Cat yelled with tears pouring down her face. She got up and walked away just as the food was being delivered to their table. Meaghan looked so confused.

"She's not crying because the wait for food, is she?"

"No!" Jade snapped. Jade got up and ran after her friend.

"Whoa, sorrry I asked?"

Jade went into the bathroom and found Cat with her phone up against her ear. She was continuasly holding pressing the one key while sobbing uncontrolably."Cat, what's the matter? What are you doing on your phone?"

"My daddy's voicemail, here listen to it." She handed Jade the pink pear phone. "Press one." Jade did as she was told.

"Hello! Sorry I can't get to my phone right now. I'm probably doing something with my son Frankie or my beautiful daughter, Princess Caterina. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Goodbye!"

"I'm so sorry he left you, Cat. I can't imagine what you're going through because my parent's have always hated me and I've never cared for them, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you and you know it." Jade locked Cat into a hug."C'mon now, let's get back to our table before our food is gone or cold."

"Kay-kay."


	7. Chapter 7

Cat and Jade were eating ice cream at Dairy-Q.

"Jade, I don't think you realize how much our friendship means to me. It means the world to me. You're my best friend ever in this whole entire world. You're here for me always when no one else is. You're practically a sister to me. We met in pre-K, and became friends right away. I love you Jadelyn West."

"I know I'm not the nicest person in the world and that I'm mean and rude to everyone, but you're the one person I can actually stand. You're the only person that has ever put up with me for so long. You're the only person that I care so much about. When Beck and I were dating, yeah I loved him, but I still didn't care as much about him as I do you. That sounds mean but it's the truth. I love you too, Caterina Hannah Valentine."

"They both smiled and finished eating their ice cream.

"Oh, Cat, I hope you didn't forget that your appointment with your councellor is today."

"Oh yeah it is! Will you come with me again? Pretty please?"

"Of course. But first, let's stop over at Wal-Mart."

"For what?"

"I have to go get something for us. You'll love it, I know you will." Jade smiled.

"Kay-kay! Let's go!"

~At Wal-Mart~

"CAt, can you go get some food for us to eat? You're staying at my apartment for the rest of the week, your mom said it was alright for you to, and get some food that you'd like to have. Oh, and please pick up some Cheetos too, please."

"Kay-kay! Where will you be?"

"I'll find you when I'm done. Get whatever you want to eat, my dad dropped off my weekly amount of money so I have a lot. I have to get some stuff."

Cat walked off to the food section and Jade walked to the outside toy section. Jade scanned the aisles over and then found what she was looking for; water balloons. She was planning a fun day for her and her friends. She picked up a big jar of three hundred water balloons, a pack of twelve water guns, and a frisbee. Then she walked over to the health section of the store. She grabbed some tampons, toothpaste, and cotton balls. At the arts and craft part of Wal-Mart she got a box of one thousand popsicle sticks and made her way to the area Cat would be at.

Jade was looking for Cat and finally found her because of her intense hair color. She walked up to her and hid what she got under the tampons and cotton had a confused look on her face.

"I need cotton balls at the house. Looks like you have a lot of stuff there."

"Yep yep!"

"Ready to check out yet?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let's go."

Cat had a cart full of snacks. She had potato chips, cheetos, cupcakes, ice cream, pie, cake, watermelon, monster energy drinks, four two-liters of soda,popcorn, kettle corn, cookies, beef jerky, and two jars of whip cream. They bought their stuff and put the stuff into Cat's car.

~time gap~

"Cat, c'mon! Your appointment is over and we have to get to the park. I told everyone to be there by three and it's a quarter till!"

"I'm coming!" They got into Jade's truck and drove away to the park.

Jade had a cooler full of water that was keeping the water balloons full of water and that ddin't pop. She went over to the rest of the gang that were allwodering why Jade had them come there. "Do you guys wanna know why I had you guys get here?"

"Yeah, we've been wondering why."

"I thought it would be fun to have a water balloon fight." She motioned to the cooler. "Team up!" Jade and Cat paired up, Tori and Beck, and Robbie and Andre. Robbie left his puppet Rex under a tree so he wouldn't get wet. Everyone had an even amount of balloons, and then the game began.

"On three. One! Two! Three! GO!" Everyone began throwing balloons at each other like crazy. In the end, Robbie and Andre won.

"Whew! We won! We won! We won! We're the champs!" They yelled out on cue. It was a fun day for them all, and after a while longer at the park, it was time to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday at all. I got the idea of Cat's dad waking her up like this after my mom did that to me this morning. What happened to Cat happened to me this morning. Up until her mom wakes her up..**_

Ring, ring, ring!

"Cat awoke to her phone going off. She ignored it until whoever it was called again. She sighed then picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She lazily said into the phone.

"Cat, I need you to go get my bank card out of my pants for me and bring them out to me? I'm gonna be late for work." Her dad asked her.

"Yeah, whatever." Cat got up and walked over to her dad's room. She grabbed the pants off of the floor and went through the pockets trying to find his bank card. She couldn't find it so she called her dad back. He didn't answer though, then Cat heard him knocking on the front door. She unlocked it for him to come in.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Can't you do anything? It's not that hard to find it!" He yelled at her then went to his room to find it. "What the hell, where is it?" He yelled along with other stuff that Cat couldn't make out. She just layed down in bed and covered her self with her blanket, trying to go back to bed.

"I'm not very good at looking for stuff when I'm tired.." Cat thought to her said. She fell back asleep shortly after laying down.

"Cat, wake up." Cat's mother said.

"Hmmm"

"It's eleven, wake up before you sleep the entire day away. I made breakfast for you, fried potatoes and eggs with some apple juice."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Oh, is that so? Is something wrong? Do you feel okay?"

"Yes, I'm just not hungry. Thanks though."

"Mhm. Are you planning on going anywhere today?"

"For a run through the park."

'Oh, okay. Take some water with you, it's a hot day today."

"Kay-kay. I'm gonna go in about ten minutes."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone to get dressed now."

Cat got up out of bed and put on some basketball shorts that come up a few inches above her knees and a gray tank top. She got out her Nike running shoes and grabbed her phone, putting it in her pockets. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed some water. She went down to the kitchen and said goodbye to her mom. Then she started running towards the park.

She got half way and then her stomach started to hurt. "I don't need food, I don't need food, I don't need food." She repeated. Suddenly her phone started to ring. Taking it out she saw that Jade was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Cat? Do you wanna come over? I have a few new movies we can watch and a bunch of new food to eat while watching the movies."

"What movies?"

"21 Jump Street, The Hangover 2, and Ted. Whatcha say?"

"I'll be over after I finish my run."

"You're running?"

"Yep."

"Okay? Well see you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye." She pressed end on her Pear Phone. She began running again and after a little bit of time she started running to Jade's house. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Jade let her in.

"Which movie do you want to watch first?"

"21 Jump Street. Do you have any water? I'm dying of thirst and I ran out of water a while ago."

"Yeah, in the fridge. Will you bring out the food on the counter too?"

"Yes." Cat grabbed the food and some water and started to go back to the living room. She walked by Jade's full length mirror and suddenly stopped. 'Oh..my.. Am I really that fat?" She looked again and saw fat everywhere. Her face, arms, legs, stomach. She looked down at the food. "I am so not eating anything."

She waked back into the living room, handing Jade the food. They started the movie and halfway throught the movie Jade asked why Cat hadn't eaten anything.

"You normally eat a lot of this stuff. Why aren't you now?"

"I'm not hungry. Mom made a big breakfast this morning."

"Oh, okay."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm so sorry about this short chapter! I am going to Iowa to stay in a hotel with my family and swim, and in the like 2 hours it takes to get there, I will write more chapters on my iPod so I have them done. I had all up to chapter 8 done, and I wanted to update this before I leave which is in like a half hour and I still have to get ready. So again, sorry for the short update. I will upload a new chapter tomorrow when I get home, promise. (:**_

Cat and Robbie were sitting at the park alone while waiting for Beck to come pick them up and take them to a movie with the rest of the gang. Robbie was pushing Cat on a swing.

"Hey, Cat? Can I ask you something?" Robbie asks.

"Yes, anything."

"It's more of a promise. Promise me you won't do anything else to hurt yourself anymore. No more cutting. Anything that will hurt you. I only want to see you all giggly, happy, and silly."

Cat smiled. "I promise you, Robbie."

Right as they both leaned in, Beck honked his horn. "C'mon, guys! Hurry up! We'll be late for the movie!"

They both climbed into Beck's truck and drove away.

~at the movies~

"What movie are we seeing?" Cat asked.

"Cabin in the woods" Tori said.

"Oh, scary movie"

They all got their tickets and went into the theater. Cat sat with Jade on her left and Robbie in her right. Andre was next to Robbie, Beck next to Andre, and Tori next to Beck.

When Cat got scared she grabbed Robbie's hand and squeezed tight.

"I don't like scary movies." Cat whispered to Robbie.

"I'm right here, I'll keep you safe."

Cat smiled.

Jade looked over at them and just smiled. She knew that Cat has always liked Robbie, and she also knew that they'd be together soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, sorry again for a short chapter. The other ones that I have done are a lot longer though. This one is just introducing another part of the story that will be major to the story. **_

After the movie, the gang went out to lunch at McDonalds. Cat didn't order anything because "she wasn't hungry" and she waited patiently for everyone to finish eating.

"Cat, you keep saying you aren't hungry, are you starving yourself?" Jade asked.

"No, I'm just not hungry. Would you be happy if I ate something?"

"Yes, I would be."

"Fine, I'll get a cheeseburger." Cat got up and ordered herself a cheeseburger. She got it and sat down and began picking at it. She took a tiny bite and looked up to everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." They all replied at the same time.

"Okay?" She finished only half of the food and then said she was full.

"Okay, you did say you weren't hungry, I guess it's okay for now.." Beck said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Cat said as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Everyone knew she had the bladder of a squirrel so they didn't think anything of her going into the bathroom right after eating.

When Cat got into the bathroom she went into the first open stall and shut the door. She stuck two of her fingers down her throat a few times until she puked up the little amount of food she had just eaten. Besides that she hasn't ate at all that day and only a tiny breakfast consisting of an apple the day before.

She made herself throw up a few times before flushing the toilet and then washing her hands. She took a toothbrush and some toothpaste out of her purse and brushed her teeth a few times to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth. She then walked out over to he table her friends where at.

"Better?" Robbie asked.

"Yes." Cat replied. "Much better. I feel a lot better now." Cat smiled. Having food in her stomach made her feel really gross and guilty. Guilty of what? She has no clue. But she felt guilty any time she ate.

"Cat, why does your breath smell minty?" Jade asked.

"I ate a mint because it looked good." Cat tried to pass off as a believable excuse. Andre and Tori gave her a questioning look.

"You're good for now." Jade said.

After everyone else got done eating their meals, they left McDonald's.


	11. Chapter 11

Cat was running on her treadmill when her mom called her down for dinner. She was wearing a sports bra and shorts and was covered in sweat. Her hair was in a ponytail on the top of her head.

"I'm not hungry, Mom!" Cat called down the stairs to her mom.

"Cat, dear. Can you come downstairs for a minute please?"

"Sure." She put on a oversized T-shirt and some shorts before running down the stairs. "What's up?"

"How come you keep saying you're not hungry and not eating? You've been saying you weren't for a while now? Are you purposely skipping meals?"

"No, Mom. I just ate a lot at school today. The Grub Truck's meals are a lot bigger now because Festus is trying out new foods together. I'll eat a little bit right now. What have you made?"

"It's spaghetti with chicken."

"Oh, okay. I'll have some of it." She put a few scoops on her plate and ate some of it, threw the rest away, and went into the upstairs bathroom. She stuck her fingers down her throat and made herself throw up. Then she washed her hands and brushed her teeth as usual. She looked around the bathroom before leaving and caught sight of a brand new pack of razor blades. Her mom bought them to switch into her razor because it was one that needs the blade changed after a while. She thought about cutting herself, but decided to not do it.

"I promised Robbie I'd never do it again. I can't break that promise to him." She said to herself. She walked back to her room and began excersising again.

After an hour of excerise, she sat down on her bed.

"Gahh..I can't stop thinking about using the razors. It's like they're calling out to me to use them." She couldn't control her need of feeling the blade cut her skin anymore. She went into the bathroom and picked up the pack, opening it and taking out a brand new blade.

She placed it on her wrist and quickly dragged it across. Almost immediatly blood flooded the cut. Cat stared at the blood. "_Such a beautiful sight,_" she thought to herself. Then after a few minutes she cleaned up the blood and covered it in a band-aid.

In her room she took out one of her favorite bracelets that was two inches thick. It covered her new soon-to-be scar perfectly.

"I'm so sorry, Robbie and everyone else." She started to cry. "I'm screwing up everything."

She took out her diary and flipped to a new page,starting to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am such a screw up. I screwed up again. I cut. I promised Robbie that I wouldn't anymore! I don't know why I did. The blades were just like calling my name. What else was I supposed to do? GAH! I feel bad. Why do I keep doing this? _

_Plus, I'm not eating really anymore. I hate this. I just want this fat gone! I hate my body so much!_

_Well I just got extremely tired. I'm going to go to bed right now. _

_Goodbye, Diary. Thank you for listening to me!_

_Sincerely, Caterina Hannah Valentine_

Cat closed and locked her diary then taped it back under her desk. She layed down in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**You got to see a little bit into Cat's mind in this chapter. Hope you guys liked it..**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Whole thing's an authors note, I'm so sorry!_**

**_I'm for not uploading in a while. All my files got deleted with the chapter updates on them. It's 6:33AM right now and I haven't gone to sleep yet. For the last six hours I've been talking to my older brither's best friend. He really has changed my views on everything. He is so amazing, what he said through this. I've learned so much talking to him in six hours. Well, I'm working on redoing the chapters. It's been busy in my life._**

**_I saw the Katy Perry movie with my older brother. It's really good._**

**_And I got stung by a yellow hjacket yesterday. I opened the door to let my dog outside. The second I opened the door I got stung and started crying like a baby-no joke._**

**_So, I'm working on all the chapters I had done. Maybe I'll post one tonight if it's done._**

**_OH! GO TO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW! Type in "Marble Hornets entry #1 and watch all 60 vids! The first 20 are boring but important, but it's worth it._**

**_Summary of those videos:_**

**_Slenderman is a very tall dude that haunts and follows sickness is when he's by you're sick. He follows Alex around and gah I can't remember the dude's name can't find Alex and a bunchh of weird stuff happens. He goes lookig for him but end up in stuff he doesn't want to happen. I suck at summaries, but these videos are really good. My mom, two brothers, brothers friends, everyone likes these. They're worth it! Watch them if you will!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry this is short. I lost inspiration for this story but what Cat and Beck talk about in this story, I had that conversation with a friend last night. He gave me the inspiration to do so much more without even meaning to. I'll try to post tomorrow again. But this laptop is so slow it makes me so angry.**_

Cat was sitting down with Beck, talking and laughing. They were in super hero costumes, waiting for the other's to arrive with them. They were in a really deep conversation.

"I'd completely want to die for a stranger. If someone was about to die, I'd save them even if that meant I'd be dead. I'd take a bullet for someone I don't even know on the streets. You never know what their life holds. Think of everyone that would be saddened to find out he was dead? I'd cut off my own leg if it meant that some random guy could live just one minute of happiness. I feel that the reason I was put onto this world is to just help people and do anything to keep people happy. I mean what if just one guy died because no one risked their life for him to live. What if that guy was the next president? The guy that had the cure for cancer, that could end war, end world hunger? And he could save millions of people, but he couldn't because someone didn't save him. You know what I mean? I'm going to do whatever I can do to keep everyone happy. I'm not gonna end up like any of those possibilities." Beck said.

Cat thought for a moment. "I never thought of it like that before. You're opening my mind. I never knew someone could be so nice and generous. It's amazing. What you're saying is amazing. You're amazing. More people need to be as nice as you are."

"But I'm not different than anyone else. Everyone else has these nice qualities in them. All this so called kindness. No one knows how to use it though. I don't even want to do it to be called a hero or for people to think highly of me. I've just always thought like this since I was a kid. I've thought of it a lot. I just want to help."

"Beck, that's amazing that without a second thought you'd do any of that. You're inspiring to me. You have taught me to use the kindness in my heart that I have to help people."

"I have a whole in my heart. If it gets any bigger I'll have to have surgery that could save my life. If someone else was supposed to be getting a surgery the same day I had to and it wouldn't affect their lives, and there was only time for one of the surgeries to be done, I'd let the other have it just as long as they would be happy."

"Beck, I have gained so much respect for you today."

"I have told you more about this today than any one of my closer friends. I feel ready to cry right now too."

Cat pulled Beck into a hug and Cat realized that shemay just have a small crush on Beck as well as Robbie. What Beck had told her today has definatly changed her. She was lost in a deep thought that she hadn't even realized it was getting dark _outside_ and it was time to go home.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Alright, so I can update this story every day as I did when I first started to write for this website. But the reason why I'm taking longer is that I want to try to make them really meaningful. People said that the last chapter was inspiring, and that's what I want more of the chapters to be like. So, I'm working on it. I'm able to update every day though, because I just am able to. So, you guys tell me; Should I update everyday, or take a little longer to have them more thoughtful like inspiring? Thanks._**

* * *

"112 pounds." The 5'1" girl sighed out. Cat stepped off of the scale and look into the mirror. "You're so fat. Gosh, I cannot belive I let myself get this fat. No one will ever love you and you're just too fat to have anyone love you. Your parents and friends don't love you."

Cat walked back into her room and went into her closet and pulled out something to wear. She put on black high-waisted shorts with black suspenders, a very light pink ruffled shirt, and sparkly black TOMS. She had her hair curled and a black hair band was pulling it back and out of her face. She picked up her pink pear phone and called Robbie, Jade, Tori, Beck and Andre all at the same time.

"Hey guys. You all there?"

"Mhm. What's up?"

"I'm ready. Can anyone pick me up? My mom's at work and my dad is out where ever." She sighed.

"Sure thing, Lil' Red."

"Thanks Andre. What's the plan for the day?"

"Well, I thought that maybe we could just walk around the city for a while and then maybe stop at some places?" Robbie said.

"That's alright with me." Beck said.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade replied plainly.

"That's alright." Tori said.

"Okay, goodbye. See you soon, thanks again Andre for picking me up."

"No prob."

They hung up their phones and Cat went down into her living room. She sat down on the couch and waited for Andre to pull up in his gray Camaro. After a short amount of time he showed up and drove her to the park that everyone was meeting out. They got out and he locked his car and went up to the others that were standing around Beck's truck.

"Ready?"

"Mhm, let's go." Cat said.

* * *

After a while of walking, they stopped at McDonald's to eat. Beck payed for everyone to have two double cheeseburgers. Robbie payed for everyone to have medium sized fries. Tori payed for everyone to have a drink.

"Cat, why aren't you eat much of your burger?" Robbie asked.

"I'm just too busy thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing. Here, I'm eating." Cat picked up her cheeseburger and took a bite. She ate all the fries and drank all of her Diet Coke. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll go with you. I have to go as well." Jade said. She got up and walked with her.

"_Great," _Cat thought. _"I can't say no to them going because they'll wonder why. I can't throw up the food because they'll know then. But I can't stand the feeling of the food inside me."_

"Okey dokey." The two friends got up and walked to the bathroom. Cat and Jade went into separate stalls.

Cat couldn't handle the feeling of food in her. She stuck her fingers down her throat and threw up.

"Cat? What's wrong?" Jade said.

* * *

_**What does Jade do? Does she know? Guess you'll have to keep reading! :) Haha. Well there you go. Short chapter, but I'm in the middle of an important chapter that's like the last one. A lot has happened in the last few days. My face is so sunburned! Bright red! & my favorite fruit, watermelon, yeah found out i'm allergic to it. :/ I still eat it though, shh! I have half a watermelon left in my fridge. Hehe!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Next chapter. I updated twice in one day.**_

"Did you just make yourself throw up?" Jade questioned Cat.

"No, I'm just sick. I don't feel good. That's why I didn't wanna eat."

"I see." Jade replied not buying her story. She just went along with it. They headed back out to the others and say down. Jade took out her phone and texted everyone in the group except Cat.

"We'll drop off Cat and the rest of us are going to talk. Don't tell Cat. Important conversation needed to be discussed." She hit send and watched the others recover her message. They looked at Jade saying they got the message.

"Cat, do you need a ride home?" Jade asked her.

"Yes, please."

"Get in Beck's car."

"Kay-Kay."

* * *

Robbie, Jade, Tori and Cat got into Beck's truck and Beck obviously drove. Andre drove his car behind Beck's and watched as Cat got out and skipped up to her door. She turned around and waved goodbye to them all. From there the rest of them drove to the nearest Starbucks and ordered coffee then sat down.

"What's up?" Andre asked. "And why isn't Cat here?"

"It's about Cat," Jade replied. "She didn't want to eat today. She hasn't been eating much."

Tori interrupted her. "She said her mom's been making big breakfasts though?"

"Yes, but her mom is gone at work before Cat gets up. While at McDonalds, she didn't want to eat at all. When she did, she went to the bathroom right after. While in there with her, she threw up. She said she was just sick and that's why he didn't want to eat today when I asked her if she made herself throw up. It's very possible that she has an eating disorder. I didn't question it with Cat, because I don't have evidence that she is anorexic or even has an eating disorder. I'm going to closely be watching her and I am going to be having a talk to her tonight when I stay at her house." Jade explained.

"Wow. Well that's a lot to take in. First he's cutting herself, then she has a possibility of having an eating disorder." Beck said while running his hand through his hair.

"Man, I just wish Cat would take car of herself. And not harm herself. She doesn't realize that she's harming everyone else around her." Robbie said, sighing. He had a sad look painted on his face.

"Me too." Tori said.

"You guys know that eating disorders are a mental illness. She just can't get over it by herself. She needs physical help as well as emotional help." Jade informed the others.

"We'll be here for her." Robbie said. "I just want her to get better."

"Robbie, you are so sweet to Cat," Tori said. Robbie blushed.

* * *

Jade came over to Cat's house later that night with a bunch of junk food.

"Hey hey hey!" Cat called out. "Here let me help you with all of that." Cat took all the food out of Jade's hand and set it down in the kitchen. She poured everything into big separate bowls then brought them out onto the coffee table.

Jade went into Cat's room and dropped her stuff off. She was staying for the weekend and while dropping off we stuff, she changed into her black night clothes. She put her on her black slipper boots that came up to her knees. She walked out into the living room and saw Cat bouncing on her couch. The movie had stated playing and the lights were off. Jade grabbed the bowl of kettle popcorn and shoved a handful into her mouth.

"Want some?" She offered the bowl to Cat.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. Ate a big dinner."

"Look, Cat, we've gotta talk about something important."

"What's up, Jade?"

"Well we've noticed that you've been eating less. Today in the bathroom of McDonald's, you threw up. What's up with that?"

Well, you see.." Cat's voice trailed off.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well what, Cat?"

"I starve myself and when I do eat, it's always as small as possible and then I throw it up."

"Why?"

"I hate the feeling of food inside me. I'm so fat so I want to lose weight. I exercise obesseivly and I won't eat so I have no chance of gaining anymore weight. I can't believe I let myself get this fat." Cat sighed out.

"You aren't fat though, Cat. Believe me when I say that. You're so skinny. I'd die for your body. You're so beautiful." Jade said while looking into Cat's eyes.

"Do you really mean that, Jade?"

"Of course. More than anything. Are you gonna start eating again and keep it down and exercise less?"

Cat looked down, "Yep."

"Liar."

"I am not."

"Cat, I've known you since you were five. I can tell when you're lying. Plus, you aren't the best liar. Tell me that you are going to go back to being healthy."

"I don't wanna though. I want to get skinny."

"Caterina Valentine, you're healthy weight. Type it in on an online BMI thing."

"No."

"Fine, I will." Jade got up and got her laptop from Cat's room. She typed in Cat's information, 5'1", 112lbs, and female. "Your BMI is 21.2, Cat."

"What does that mean?"

"In between 18.5 and 24.9 is normal weight. You have a perfect weight."

"How could you lie to me like that? I'm so fat! See? Do you see all this fat?" Cat said while grabbing her stomach.

"Cat, that's perfect. Do you wanna see fat? Look at me." Jade motioned to her body. "One hundred and twenty three pounds of bullshit."

"Jade, how could you say that? You're so perfect."

"And you're saying you aren't?"

* * *

"Cat, I'm calling the doctor right now." She grabbed her phone and saw what time it was. "Okay, I doubt there's gonna be anyone to talk to there at 3:37 in the morning. So I'll call right when I wake up."

"Jade, please don't. This will be our little secret." Cat giggled.

"Cat, one more thing, the other's know."

Cat gasped. "Who all knows!"

"Beck, Andre, Vega, and Robbie."

"How?"

"When we dropped you off earlier at your house, we all stopped at Starbucks and talked about it. I told them that you threw up at McDonald's and I didn't believe your story of you being sick. We ended up with the possibility of you being anorexic or having another eating disorder."

"Phooey. Now they're gonna think I'm a weak girl because I used to cut and I having an ED." Cat sighed.

"Cat, they don't think anything less of you. They just know we have to be here for you."

_**This story doesn't have any pairings yet. Like dating wise. There is Cade friendship. Which pairing's with Cat do you guys like most?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapters are back to being daily. I totally ship Cabbie 1000% now since I've seen The Blonde Squad. That song Robbie sung was adorable!(: Cabbie is what I'll probably write about more and in some cases maybe some Bat.**

"Hello?" A voice said over Jade's phone.

"Yes, I need to make an appointment for Caterina Valentine."

"What for?"

"Anorexia Nervousa"

"Oh, gosh I see. Yes please do come by to get checked up."

"I'm not Cat. My friend is."

"Oh, okay. Well bring Caterina by, Monday at 1 pm? Does that work for you guys?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm done talking, bye."

"Well okay then, Ms Grouchy Pants."

"Excuse me!" Jade snapped.

"Bye." Jade heard a click as the doctor's office's attendent hung up the phone. Jade clicked END on her phone and set it down.

"Cat, your appointment is in in two days at one."

"Phooey."

"You know you have to get checked up on this. So anyways, how long have you been starving yourself?"

"I dunno."

"You're lying again," Jade said with a grin.

"Dang it!"

"These lie detectors," Jade said while pointing to her eyes, "catch every lie, Cat."

"One time I ate a hamburger, and then an hour later I started sneezing, but I don't think it had anything to do with the hamburger. Hehe, true story." Cat said while giggling

"Nice try, red head. We're not changing this conversation until I get some answers."

"Phooey!"

"So answer my question; How long have you been starving yourself?"

"I don't know. Three weeks?"

"Have you lost any weight?"

"Yeah, five pounds. Now I'm bouncing in between one hundred and twelve and one hundred sixteen. Ugh."

"Cat, that's perfect weight for you."

"Yeah, yeah. You keep saying that. I don't believe so, though. Did you know that if you do one thousand jumping jacks, you burn off one whole pound? For every two jumping jacks you do you burn off one calorie."

"How do you know that?"

"I look up stuff."

"How many jumping jacks have you done after reading that?"

"In one day, about three hundred, with like a ton of breaks in between. The most I've done in one stand with only stopping for afew seconds is two hundred and fourty."

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

"Stop with the exercise though."

"No."

"Cat.."

"Jadddeee.." Cat said while streching out the other girls name."

"Stop it. You're PERFECT. You don't need to exercise. You don't need to starve yourself. You don't need to throw up your food when you eat only a tiny bit. What you do need to do though is stop all of this. Stop the exercise. Stop the starving. Stop the throwing up. You need to eat a cheeseburger and put some meat on your bones."

"Hunger pains have become my latest obsession. I want to survive off of only 300-500 calories a day."

"Cat, stop this. Robbie is upset that you do this! You care about what Robbie says and does and thinks and feels! He feels upset about this! All of us do. He hopes you'll stop this. Cat, I know you like Robbie as more than a friend. I also know for a fact that he likes you as more than a friend. Do this for all of us and him."

* * *

Cat and Robbie were on Skype while Jade was in the shower.

"Hey, Cat."

"Hi, Robbie."

"What's up?"

"Jade told me something today.."

"What's that?"

"That she knows for a fact that you like me as more than just a friend."

"She did?" Cat nodded. "I see."

"Is that true, Robbie?"

"Uhh," He looked down. "Yes, I do Cat. I've always liked you since you kissed me during the stage fighting lesson to prove that when Trina kissed me it was just acting. I like you so much." Robbie confessed.

"I like you too, Robbie. As more than a friend. In a dating kind of way."

Robbie and Cat smiled while looking at each other throught the screen.

"So what do you do about this? We both know each other's feeling about one another." Cat said.

"What do you want to happen?"

"Do you wanna go out? Like you be my boyfriend, I be your girlfriend?" Cat blushed and looked down while saying that.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll get better and stop starving yourself and throwing what little you eat. And stop the cutting."

"Deal." Cat smiled.

"Congrats, guys." Jade said, causing Cat to look behind her.

"How long have you been standing there, Jade?"

"Long enough to know that you guys are now dating and you will get better." Jade smiled.

"Robbie, didn't you notice her in the background?" Cat said while looking back at the screen.

"No, I wasn't focused on the background." Robbie laughed. "There's a beautiful girl right in front of me on the screen that caught my attention."

"Awh." Cat said.

"Bleh," Jade said while pretending to puke.

They all laughed and talked for a bit more.

"Well, it was nice talking to you girls, but I've gotta go. Goodbye Jade. Goodbye, Cat."

"Bye Robbie!" Cat called out.

"Bye, Rob." With that being said, Robbie hung up. "Took you guys long enough to date."

"I didn't know he liked me." Jade just laughed.

* * *

Cat logged onto theSlap and changed her relationship status to "In a relationship". As soon as she hit save, she got a comment on it.

Tori Vega:"_Who are you dating, Cat!"_

Cat Valentine: _Robbie![:_

Tori Vega: _Awh! Congradulations!_

Cat Valentine:_Thank you, Tori!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ungrounded! Whew! :D Grounded for the stupidest reason, EVER! But right now I'm listening to One Direction on replay.*heart* Moments and More Than This are my favs. They. Are. So. Awesome.! I w**__**anna marry them ALL! (:**_

* * *

Cat and Robbie walked hand-in-hand to an ice cream shop. Cat skipped up to the counter where an employee, probably about 17 was.

"What can I get for you, dear?" Her name tag read "Madison".

"I want a double chocolate shake with chocolate chips in it and brownie chunks and extra whip cream with rainbow and chocolate sprinkles, please! Oh! A cherry on top too!" Cat replied.

Robbie laughed. "And for me I'd like a cookie dough blizzard with whip cream and a cherry on top, please."

"Coming right up. Your total is $8.98." Robbie handed her a twenty. 'Out of 20? your change is-"

"Keep the change," he interrupted.

"Are you sure? That's $11.02."

"I'm sure." Robbie smiled.

"Well, thank you, sir." Madison said while handing them their ice cream.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day, ma'am." Robbie and Cat sat down on one of the benches. Robbie stood up on his seat and opened the umbrella that was attached to the center of the table. Cat's ice cream was already half gone by the time Robbie sat down and took a bite of his.

"Dang, Cat. You sure can eat."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat screeched out.

He thought for a moment and realized that wasn't the smartest thing to say since she has an eating disorder. "Nothing, dear. Just you ate that fast! Was it that good?"

"Yes! Wanna try it?"

"Sure," he took her spoon and brought it to his lips. "Mmm,' he said after swallowing it. "That's very good."

"Right! It's so yummy!"

"Do you want another one?" Robbie said while taking out a ten dollar bill.

"No thank you. Today's been a good day. First we went out to breakfast, than a walk on the beach, now ice cream." Cat smiled. "Thank you, Robbie."

"Not a problem. Anything to keep you smiling. The best first date ever."

* * *

When it was time for Cat to go home, Robbie walked her home from the park they were currently at. They were at her door at 10PM.

"Thank you so much for the perfect day ever."

"Anything for you, Cat." Cat reached out her arms and wrapped them around Robbie's stomach. He wrapped his own arms around Cat and they hugged for a few minutes. Cat pulled back slowly and half way out of the hug, she looked up. Robbie slowly leaned down and their lips met. Cat's heart was beating really fast that she thought it might explode by the time they pulled away from the kiss. Robbie smiled at her and Cat giggled and went in for a hug again.

"Thanks again. I've got to get inside now."

"Goodbye, Cat."

"Bye-bye."

"-And we then kissed! My first kiss ever!" Cat squealed into her phone.

"I'm so happy for you, Cat." Jade said through the phone.

"It was amazing. The best day, EVER!"

"Robbie sure does make you happy. If he ever breaks your heart, he'll be meeting my favorite pair of scissors and an angry Jade. Make sure to tell him that."

"Oh Jade." Cat giggled. "Hey, I've gotta go. It's midnight and we have school tomorrow. Goodbye, Jade. nighty-night!"

"Night Cat."

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't upload over the last few days.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry, wasn't in the mood to update this story the day I put up two other songfic type things. Listening to Five Finger Death Punch on my TV right meow!:D**_

* * *

Cat was dropped off at her house by Tori after the gang got back home from a buffet. Cat said goodbye to Tori and went inside to her bathroom. She was thinking about throwing up her food since she ate a lot, but she didn't wanna since she promised everyone, including Robbie, that she would stop this and get better. Her appointment for it was a few days ago, and she's on antidepressants and another type of medicine. If she throws up again, she'll be hospitalized. She went to her room and tried to watch TV to get her mind off of the food inside her.

After ten minutes, she couldn't stand the feeling of the food inside of her any longer and ran to her bathroom. Her fingers went down her throat and she threw up as much as she could. She washed her hands and brushed her teeth and stared at herself through the mirror.

"Why'd I do that?" She said to herself. "I'm gonna be sent to a hospital." _What they don't know won't kill them,_ Cat thought to herself. _I'm so stupid! _She said after a few minutes. _I feel so bad, I shouldn't have done that! _She mentally yelled at herself. She took out a pack of razor blades she had and rolled up her shorts. She had to get the guilt and the anger out of her somewhere. Why not on herself?

She placed the blade on her left thigh and quickly tore it across her skin while pressing down hard. She did this fifteen times more, adding sixteen new soon-to-be scars to her collection. Blood was flowing out of her leg like a waterfall, a pool of blood dripping onto the marble flooring. She dropped the blade onto the floor and blood splattered everywhere. _Such a beautiful sight, such a wonderful feeling. _She started to clean her leg up and then began working on the floor. Her leg was wrapped up in white gauze. The floor was back to being blood-free.

She went back to her room with the blade in her palm. She hid it inside of a plastic bag under a loose floor board. _No one will find it._ She smiled.

* * *

Jade came over to Cat's house early in the morning while Cat was still asleep. She let the girl sleep for another hour while Jade sat in her room watching some childish movie on Cat's pink TV. Cat stirred a little before she finally woke up. She looked over to see Jade watching Lady and the Tramp and kicked her blanket off of her. As she did that, she saw that her short shorts didn't cover up all of her gauze. She panicked as Jade started to talk about something that she didn't follow on as she was trying to figure out what to do. The blanket was back on her and she had to come up with an excuse to get Jade out of her room.

"I'll be back, I got to pee." Jade said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"That was easier than I thought, Cat said. She got up and quickly got a pair of longer shorts out her dresser and pulled them on than ran into her bed. Jade walked back into her room and started to talk again. This time Cat actually payed attention and listened to the words that were being spoken.

"So get ready. We're all meeting up at the coffee shop in half an hour." That's right, the gang was going for coffee today and somewhere else. She went to her closet as Jade left to the living room. She pulled out a black off the shoulder T-shirt and red skinny jeans. She put on her red TOMS and brushed her hair. She put her hair up and wrapped a bow through it. She met with Jade outside at Jade's truck. They got in and drove off.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. Hope it's alright with the people that read this story. **_

_**I want my lip pierced..I want snake bites but I am sure that those would look terrible on me so I just want the left side pierced once. .**_

_**I wish my mom never found out that I cut. If she didn't know, I'd still be cutting. I never wanted to stop in the first place but she'd make me stay at a stupid hospital if I cut again. . I miss it. :'/**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry this is so short. I wrote the poem Cat writes in here just a few minutes ago..and I'm back to being single again..after eight months..I can't do this anymore. I wanna die. He's helped me through a lot. I literally only have one friend, which I was okay with since I had him. **_

After the coffee shop, Cat returns o her home. Her parents are there actually, and she walks up to her bedroom, shitting the door. She changes into short shorts again and lifts up her loose floorboard, grabbing the plastic bag that is holding her favorite thing: her razor blade.

She places it to her skin, and cuts. This time, cutting twenty six times. She does her normal routine after cutting; cleaning the cuts, the blood, wrapping her leg up, hiding the blade and putting longer shorts on.

After that, she grabbed her notebook and started to write. She started to write a poem and this is it:

_**"Sitting alone in the dark,**_

_**Blade pressed against her skin,**_

_**Effortlessly it leaves it mark**_

_**Her frown turns to an evil grin**_

_**The blood flows down her arm,**_

_**To her it's a beautiful sight,**_

_**Cutting is her form of self harm**_

_**It's a never ending fight**_

_**Tears are flowing down her face,**_

_**All she wants is to die,**_

_**Her mind goes off to space**_

_**As she thinks "Why?"**_

_**She watches her blood **_

_**As the blade cuts her skin once more,**_

_**Her eyes resemble a bad flood,**_

_**As her blood flows like before."**_

She put the notebook under her mattress and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for not updating often. Not really into writing about a recovery when I feel like crap. & I am writing another story, not for this site because it is not fanfiction, and it's a creepy, mystery, horror, Halloween type story. That's the type of stuff I'm into.**_

* * *

Robbie stopped over at Cat's house to check up on her after she hadn't answered any of his texts or calls after a few hours, something that is not like Cat.

"Hello." Robbie greeted Cat's mom as she opened the door to Robbie.

"Hi Robbie!" She smiled.

"Is Cat home? She hasn't answered any texts or calls in a couple hours, which isn't like her to do."

"Oh, yes, she's upstairs. Could you tell her that I'm leaving to my second job and her dad went out for the night for me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you." She grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

Robbie made his way up to Cat's room and knocked on the door. "Cat, you in there?" He called out. No reply. He pushed open her door and found her still asleep. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend asleep with her arms wrapped around Mr. Longneck. He gently pushed on her arm as an attempt to wake her up. She moved a little bit but then fell back into her deep sleep.

After a few more attempts, he realized that Cat was so sleepy and wasn't going to get up. He tried pulling her blanket off of her one last time and then sighed. He pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders but stopped when he saw a bit of dried blood on the part that looked to be covering her legs before he ripped them off of her. He pulled back the blanket and looked at her legs. There was dried blood at the top right leg of her shorts. He pulled up the pants, in a completely non-sexual way, and saw her leg wrapped up with blood seeping through it. He sighed out and then pulled them back down and re-covered her with the blanket. He was deciding between waking her up and confronting her about it or waiting until later. He decided on later.

He pulled out some paper and wrote down that her mom would be at work and her dad was gone for the night. At the bottom he wrote for her to meet him and the others at Starbucks for a drink around nine PM. He left it on her bedside table and left her house. He took his phone out and called Beck.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beck. I've got important news and I need you to call the others after this for me."

"What's up, Rob?"

"It's about Cat. I went to her house, actually I'm just leaving there, and Cat was asleep."

"And?" Beck said, confused.

"I tried to wake her up before that and nothing worked. I ripped the blanket off of her trying to get her up, and there was dried blood on the blanket and on the leg of her shorts. I pulled up her shorts a little, just to see if there was blood there, nothing more I promise, and her leg was wrapped up. Blood was seeping through it. Man, she cut herself again. I wrote her a note telling her to meet all of us at nine PM at Starbucks. Think you can make it?"

"Yeah, I had a date but I'll cancel it. This is much more important. I thought she was over this."

"I did too. So can you do me a favor and call the others having them meet up there later to discuss this?"

"Yeah man. Can do."

"Great, thanks. Bye.

"Bye."

Robbie hit end on his phone and checked to see what time it was. It was 7:33PM now, only one hour and twenty-seven minutes to go. (_**Did I count that right? lol)**_

* * *

_**End of this chapter. Next chapter is the meeting and confronting to Cat of this...**_

_**Do any of you guys watch Degrassi? I freaking love that. Favorite show ever. Eli and Clare need to get back together. Munro Chambers, (Plays Eli) is so..perfect. Adore him completely. (:**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Eli Goldsworthy...*sigh* Such perfectness.**_

* * *

Cat opened her eyes as she started to wake up. She sat in bed and saw a note on her bedside table.

**_"Cat, I came over but you were asleep and I couldn't wake you up. Your mom said to tell you that she is at her other job and your dad will be gone for the night. Text me when you get this, _**

**_Love, Robbie._**

**_P.S., meet me, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Tori at Starbucks at nine, please. See you soon."_**

Cat grabbed her phone and saw11 texts and two missed calls. The calls from Robbie, a text from her mom, two from Jade, one from Andre, one from Tori, one from Beck and five from Robbie. She texted back Robbie saying that she was awake and would meet them at Starbucks on time. She hit send and checked what time it was now. 8:22PM. _Alright, I've got a little over a half hour._ She thought.

She kicked her blanket off of her and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her full length mirror and looked at her self. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was lightly lifted up. She pulled it down and started to turn away, but noticed something right as she started to head to her door. _Oh, phooey! Blood went through my bandages and is on my shorts! I hope it wasn't there when Robbie was over, if so I hope he didn't see! Oh gosh, he probably did since he is asking me to meet him and the others so late..no, no, Cat you're overreacting. There's no way he would have saw. He would have woke me up right away and confronted me about it. That's right, calm down Cat. _She thought to herself.

She got up and went to her closet and grabbed some clothes and brushed her hair. She took her blood-stained shorts and through them in the washer and washed them alone with some stain remover.

"Hopefully this gets the blood out of it," She said to herself. "Oh, I wonder if since the blood went through my shorts if it is on my blankets." She went and checked on it. She saw that her blanket had some on it and through it in the washer as well. Then she went to her bathroom and wiped her leg clean and through on her clothes and left to Starbucks.

* * *

Robbie, Tori, Beck, Andre and Jade were all at Starbucks sipping their drinks. It was 8:55PM and they were waiting for the red-head to show up. She sent a text saying that she found Robbie's message and would be there around nine. They had practiced what they were going to say to Cat about Robbie's discovery when she got there.

"Hey hey hey!" Cat greeted as she walked up to the table the others were at. "What's up?"

"Look, Cat, we've got to talk." Jade said.

"What about?"

"Well, as you know I was over at your house today, but you were asleep. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up. For my last attempt I ripped your blankets off of you." Robbie paused for a moment. Cat bit her lip. "Look, I'm gonna make this fast and simple. We know you cut yourself. There was blood soaking your shorts and on your blanket. I lifted up your shorts," Jade glared at him, "In a non-sexual way, and saw your leg wrapped up."

"Oh." Was all Cat said before biting her lip again, only this time hard.

"Why'd you do it, Cat?" Jade said with a look of hurt in her eyes. "I thought you were gonna stop and were happier with Robbie."

"I am, I am, I am. But I'm just so stressed on everything."

"On what?"

"Why am I always the one spilling out secrets here? No one else has to and it's not fair!" Cat snapped.

"Would it make you feel better if we all shared a secret of ours that no one else knows about us, Lil' Red?" Andre asked.

"Yes. You guys say one then I'll start talking."

"Okay, who goes first?" Tori asked.

"Go around the table." Cat said. "First Beck, then Tori, then Andre, Jade and Robbie."

"My turn first, alright." Beck said. "I'm a recovered alcoholic." He confessed.

"What?" They all said, shocked.

"Yep. Started when I was eleven all the way until I moved here from Canada. I got mixed in with the wrong crowd, but stopped when I went to rehab. There I realized acting was my passion and then I moved here to pursue my dreams. I haven't drank since I was fourteen and now I'm seventeen. Wow, it feels good to finally get that off my chest."

"Your secret is safe with us, right guys?" Tori said while everyone else nodded. "Okay, my turn now. I'm scared of the dark." She admitted.

"Awesome, now I've got a new way to torture you." Jade said while grinning evilly.

"Oh god. Please no Jade."

"No promises."

"Alright, my turn I guess." Andre said. "Well, you all know as much as everyone else that I write music and sing and play instruments for a living. Well, when I was younger I used to wanna be a professional bull rider." The others started to giggle a little. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want but I stopped that when I was eleven. Music is my passion now."

"I live for a thrill. I feel the best when I'm doing something that can hurt me dangerously or that can get me in trouble. Doing stuff I'm not supposed to. Catching stuff on fire. Stuff like that." Jade said.

"Could have figured that out," Andre said while Jade just shrugged.

Robbie thought for a moment to figure out what he should say for his secret. "Alright, no one knows this and I was trying to think of another secret to say but my mind ran blank. So I'm saying this which I want no one to repeat. I'm bi-sexual."

"You are?" Cat gasped.

"Yep."

"How long have you know that?

"I've known that I'm bi since I was fourteen, so for three years.

"Who's your guy crush?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, if I did I wouldn't want to say because I'm dating an angel from heaven."

"Awh," Cat locked her fingers in between Robbie's.

"So Cat, why'd you cut again?" Jade said, changing the subject.

"I felt really guilty."

"Why?"

"I've been throwing up my food again."

"Cat, why?"

"I don't know."

"Cat.."

"Okay, fine. My dad called me fat last week so I am trying to fix myself so that I don't disappoint him."

"Oh. You aren't though, Cat."

* * *

_**So that's that. And for the record, this isn't the last that you will hear about their secrets..dun dun dun..And I don't mean the others in the group are going to be the ones bringing it up. Hehe, *insert evil music here***_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Skipping past where the last chapter left off because I don't feel like writing more about it.**_

* * *

Ugh, Monday. The most hated day of the week. But Beck was ready to take on the day since he had his coffee in his hand. He set it on top of the lockers as he opened his clear locker door to switch his books for the ones he'd need for the first half of the day. On top of one of the books, was a piece of paper folded up. _What the tacos? _Beck said out loud to himself. He unfolded it and read it.

**_Beck, I know your secret. Your secret of being a recovered _****_alcoholic. I doubt you want people to know that the great Beckett Oliver was an alcoholic, now do you? Didn't think so. So what you're gonna want to do is go online to www. hollywoodartssecret .com. Go there, and follow the instructions to make sure your secret, stays a secret.  
_**

**_See you soon Beckett. (;_**

**_P.S., don't tell anyone. Your group of friends can know though, since they already know your secret_**

"Whatcha got there, Beck?" Tori asked as she walked up to Beck's locker.

"Look at this," He said while handing over the paper to Tori.

"Oh my gosh, you got one too? So did I!" She said while passing her paper to Beck, which said the same thing except with her information on it.

Robbie came up to them and exclaimed, "I see you guys have them too. I got one as well. I hope whoever this is doesn't tell anyone that I'm bi."

Cat, Jade and Andre walked up to them all holding paper too.

"Unbelievable. I cannot believe someone is blackmailing us." Jade said. "When I find out who it is, I'm going to snap their neck!"

"What are we going to do?" Cat said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's okay, Cat." Robbie said while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "No one will find out our stuff. Now, we all better get to class before we're late and end up with detention.

* * *

It was lunch time and Robbie had his pear pad out and typed in www. hollywoodartssecrets .com and followed instructions. The other's in the group watched.

**_"Hello, Caterina, Robert, Andre, Jadelyn, Victoria, or Beckett. Whichever one you are, click on your name at the top of the webpage to find your specific instructions."_ **A voice said as soon as it went to the website.

"I'll click on my name first, then let you guys click on your own." Robbie said while clicking on his name.

"_**Hello, Robert James Shapiro. Good to see that you can follow instructions. Now, I bet you're wondering who I am and how I found out about you and your friends secrets. Well, I'll be nice and tell you that I overheard you guys while at Starbucks. And to keep you secret a secret, you better follow my instructions carefully. Drop off $100 at the post office in an envelope. Leave it behind the dog picture frame in the family bathroom tomorrow, no later than 4:00PM. Failure to follow this will result in everyone knowing that you're bi-sexual. Check back here tomorrow after 4:00PM for your next task."**_The voice informed him.

"Great, being blackmailed and I have to pay one hundred dollars." Robbie sighed out. "Cat, do you wanna find out what you wanna do next?"

"Sure." He handed her his Pear Pad and she clicked on her name.

_**"Hello, Caterina Hannah Valentine. Good to see that you can follow instructions. **__**Now, I bet you're wondering who I am and how I found out about you and your friends secrets. Well, I'll be nice and tell you that I overheard you guys while at Starbucks. And to keep you secret a secret, you better follow my instructions carefully. I've been watching you, Caterina. I think you're very beautiful. I'd like for you to make me a video of yourself dancing to the song "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus. Dance accordingly to the song. Upload it to YouTube under the name "Caterina; Can't Be Tamed". Have it uploaded by tomorrow at 4:00PM. Then after 4:00, check back here for your next task. **__**Failure to follow this will result in everyone knowing that you're a cutter with an eating disorder."**_ The voice told Cat.

"I can't believe this.' Cat gasped, tears threatening fall from her eyes.

"There, there, princess. Everything will be alright." Robbie comforted her. He was pissed that someone had been watching his girl and was making her do this. It made his blood boil to know that someone was being such an asshole and blackmailing him, his girlfriend, and his best friends. Cat passed Robbie's Pear Pad around the table while Andre, Jade, Beck and Tori found out what they had to do. Tori had to sing a song with Jade, first having to look up the lyrics to the song on YouTube while being named "Blackmail song lyrics; J & T" Andre had to pay their blackmailer $50 leaving it behind the painting next to the one Robbie had to leave money at. He also had to help produce Jade and Tori's video before they uploaded it YouTube as a video response to the video their blackmailer uploaded. Beck had to go to the local thrift store and ask the cashier for a piece of paper for further instructions.

* * *

_**Sorry that this wasn't the best chapter that is like this. I'm working on making the next chapter a lot better. & if anyone notices, in Zoey 101, also produced by Dan Schneider or however you spell it, Zoey got blackmailed and the website she had to go to was . What they have to do right now in this chapter, I know it isn't the best, but I have better ideas as the next tasks. If any of you have good suggestions for things to do, leave the idea in a comment and I might just use it. (:**_

_**& if I knew how to make a website, I would so make one that was www. hollywoodartssecrets .com just because it'd be cool to go with this. Should I make videos and put them to YouTube that would be like Tori and Jade's and Cat's? I can if y'all want. Tell me in a review.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Normally I would never update three times in one day, but I'm so excited to say that after three hours, my website I made that is like the one the gang has to go online to, is finally complete! After nearly three hours, it's done! I'm so excited! Link is in my description if it shows up. Please visit it and tell me what you think of it!**_

_**I am so into this story. I have the next few chapters done and each are more than 1k words. My hands hurt from typing a lot, but I haven't learned considering I'm still typing more chapters. I like this whole idea of blackmailing even though I can't write about it well. I don't think I can at least. Tell me please in a review if I am doing a good job about it well enough. If not, I'll end it soon. If so, I'll keep it going as I had planned.**_

_**Btw, try to say "toy boat" five times fast. I had my twin bro, my cousin, stepdad, aunt, and mom all do it and everyone couldn't even say it twice right. Either can I. I was dying of laughter. XD**_

Robbie was walking into the Post Office, counting his money. It was 3:33PM the next day. "Seventy, eighty, ninety, one hundred. I cannot believe that I'm stuck paying one hundred dollars," he said out loud to himself. He walked in the door and looked around for the painting described for him. He had his and André's money, for Andre couldn't make it because of his odd grandmother, and he located the paintings. He looked around and saw that the room was empty. He lifted the painting and saw a little black door behind it. He assumed that's where the money went and he opened the door and dropped his money off there before putting the painting back up on the wall and doing the same for the one next to it. He looked around once more, seeing if he could find anything unusual or out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, he left the post office.

* * *

Tori answered her door, as it had rung. She opened her door to find Jade standing there.

"You ready for this or what?" Jade said with a blank expression on her face.

"It's now or never," Tori replied.

"Man, this sucks. We have no idea who it is that is doing this and we have to listen to whatever they say or else our secrets will be told. I mean, mine isn't that bad, but I'm scared that if one of us doesn't follow the rules, all of our secrets will be told. I can't let that happen to all of you guys." Jade said, showing some emotion. Her voice was soft, not full of hatred or annoyance.

"I would stop this for me if I wasn't scared of that either. I mean, I'm scared of the dark, not that big of a deal. But the others? They have some real stuff to keep hidden, well I guess Andre's isn't that big of a deal either."

"Right? Well let's just get this done so we can get it uploaded before four." Tori got onto her laptop and went to YouTube. She searched the video and found the lyrics. They read the lyrics as they came from the screen.

"Alright," she said. "Let's get singing. We'll have Andre come over to help with the music."

* * *

Cat had just finished uploading her video for Can't Be Tamed and was watching it over to make sure it was perfect. She had worn a short black strapless feather dress, and was dancing in a way that looked like a drunk girl at a night club. She was ashamed that she had to dress that way, but she had to if she wanted to keep her secret of her being a cutter and having an eating disorder a secret.

"Man, I hate having to dance that way. I'm a girl that doesn't do this type of stuff." She said to her self.

* * *

Beck was entering the local thrift stop, Thrifty Cool. Stupid name, good prices. He walked up to the check out line and waited to be at the front.

"How may I help you, sir?" The check out guy said to him as he made his way to the front of the line.

"Yeah, I'm Beckett Oliver, I was sent here to tell someone my story and told that I'd be directed from there. Someone found out my secret and I went online after receiving a note telling me too. Sound familiar to you?"

"Why, yes it does, young one." The man said to him.

"Great, so what am I to do?"

"Come back here, go to the back room and a guy in there will tell you from here."

"Thanks," Beck said while stepping behind the counter and going through the door.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Beckett? Yes, I've been expecting you."

"What do I have to do to keep my secret a secret?"

"Why, you have to do such a simple task, a simple task indeed." The man, who had graying, thin hair and looked to be entering his 50's, said. He was chubby and wearing a gray vest over a white shirt. He had on gray sweatpants and black Nike's. "For, you shall bring me what I want, such a small task to keep your secret a secret." He smiled evilly.

"And what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing of great value, nothing hard to get. Just a silver blade, a silver blade from a cutter. See, I know of your friend, Caterina, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. Does she have a boyfriend? My grandson would love such a beautiful girl." The old man said getting sidetracked.

"She's taken so back off of her." Beck growled out.

"Someone's got a short temper." The old man noted.

"By the way, my name is Herman, such an ugly name, right?"

"Can we just get back to what I have to do? Why do I have to bring you a blade of a cutter?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to not find out."

"Okay?" Beck said confused.

"Well, off you go now, Beckett. Bring me the blade by 5:00PM tomorrow, or else." Herman grinned. "Bye now."

"Bye." Beck said as he walked out of the room and out of the store to his truck._ Such an odd man._ He thought to him self. He called all the others telling them to meet somewhere. They all decided on Tori's house, as her parents were out for the night and Trina was off bugging the new kid, desperate for a date.

They all showed up about a half hour later. Beck filled them in on his conversation with Herman.

"Man, he was so weird! But, Cat, can I have the blade you've been using to cut with? I need to give him a blade from a cutter, and well, you know."

"Uhh.." She hesitated.

"Cat, we're getting it from you one way or another. Better give it to us to help out Beck." Jade told her best friend.

"Alright alright. Someone take me there when we're done from here and I'll give it to you."

"Good girl." Robbie said, smiling at the red head.


	25. Chapter 25

The gang checked back on the website to figure out what their next task was after they had all finished the first.

**_"Hello, Jadelyn West. I have known you for some time now, and anyone that knows you knows one thing; you absolutely cannot stand Victoria Vega. So, to make this whole thing interesting, I'm making your next task the same as Jade's again. You two are to get some of your dad's handcuffs and handcuff you guys together. Give the key to one of your friends, not Cat though, as she would give back the keys easily. Give them to Beck or Andre preferably. You guys must remain handcuffed together for a whole twenty-four hours. Have fun. _**

**_P.S., I loved your guys' video. XD"_**

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm gonna be handcuffed to Vega for a whole 24 hours!" Jade sighed out.

"Like this will be all sunshine and rainbows for me," Tori said. "Who wants to go next to see what their dumb task is?"

"I will." Beck said.

_**"Hello, Beckett. Your task is to bring Herman the blade and I have given him information to give you a very fun task. You'll just absolutely love it, I say with sarcasm."**_

"Oh great. Why do my tasks have to do with going to that creep? I wish I knew who this was so I could stop them."

"I have a plan to figure it out," Robbie said. "I called in a real genius. Quinn Penskey, amazing scientist. She should be here any moment, hope that's alright with you, Tori as it is your house we're at."

"It's fine as long as we put a stop to this."

_Ring ring!_

"That's the doorbell, I'll get the door," Robbie got up and opened the door, letting a brunette in the house. Her hair was in multiple braids and she had glasses. She was carrying a hard suitcase that look all fancy.

"I'm Quinn Penskey, you need help finding out who your blackmailer is?" she said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. When I went to PCA, Pacific Coast Academy, my roommate and best friend Zoey Brooks had a very similar issue. I was able to find out who set up the website and from the exact location of the laptop. Now, a Robbie Shapiro told me when he called me that you all received anonymous letters in your lockers, do you all have yours with you here?" Robbie nodded. "Great. Let me have them and I'll check them for fingerprint analysis and DNA strands such as hair. First though, I'll need a strand I each of your guys' hair and a set of each of your fingerprints. Just to make sure that if I find anything on the paper, I know it isn't any of your's."

Quinn handed them each a set of papers that had ten boxes on it labeled where each fingerprint goes. She have out ink pads and had them put their fingerprints on the paper. After that was done, she had them each pluck out a strand of their hair and put it in a bag with their names on it.

"Great, thank you guys. Now, is there a table that I can set up all of my equipment on?" She asked. Tori directed her to the big kitchen table that had nothing on it at all.

"Awesome, leave me to do my business and I'll give you answers when I find them."

"Thank you so very much, Quinn. You have no idea how much this means to us all. We're tired of doing all of this stupid stuff to keep our secrets a secret."

"I understand. Zoey was very mad at all of the stuff she had to do. She had to dress up in a giant banana, which freaked out our friend Lola who's terrified of giant costumes. Speaking of her, Lola looks exactly like you," She said pointing at Tori.

"Thanks?" She laughed.

* * *

About a half hour later, Quinn came back to them with some information.

"Well, I found out some stuff," she started. "First, whatever computer was used was from a local preforming arts high school, Hollywood Arts. I assume that you guys go there, considering that's the name in the website's URL. I also know that the person that is doing it, updates the website everyday at exactly 5:00Pm on computer number 13. That's all I have considering that whoever done it was careful to not get any of their DNA on the paper. My suggestion is to go to the computer lab and hide before the person gets there to update the website. Good luck and give me a call if you need anymore assisting.

"Thank you so much, Quinn. What do you want for helping us?" Robbie said.

"Nothing, just trying to help people with these types of problems, I know how much they suck."

"Thank you so much again."

"You're very welcome." She said and left after that.

"She's very nice." Cat noted.

"Indeed." Tori said.

* * *

The gang was at the school's computer lab, after school hours. They convinced Sikowitz that they needed to stay after to work on their big project in his class. Tori hid in the recycle bin, Robbie in the vending machine Tori had Sinjin build for her, Jade behind the teacher's help desk with Cat and Beck, and Andre in a garbage can. It was 4:57 and they had three minutes before their blackmailer was supposed to arrive. The door opened and they heard footsteps walk into the room. Jade carefully peered around the desk to see who it was. She gasped at who she saw. She whipped out her phone and texted all of them.

_It's Sinjin, guys! :O_

Since the computer Sinjin was sitting at was facing away from Jade, ever so quietly she snuck up behind him and shouted in his ear.

"SINJIN!"

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell to the floor.

"What the heck, Jade!? Why are you in here?"

"The question is; Why are you blackmailing me and the rest of us?" She motioned to the others as they came out of their hiding places.

"I..uh..I've gotta go, coming mom!" He called out.

"You aren't going anywhere, you bushy haired freak! Answer me now or else you'll meet my special scissors! I've been sharpening them day and night for when I found out who it was. And guess what? I've found out who it is. None of them are going to stop me from doing this either, right guys?" Jade said, her voice terrifying.

"It wasn't me who's been blackmailing you guys, honest! Please don't hurt me!" Sinjin pleaded.

"We had someone track down the exact computer that created the website and has been updating it. Every day they came to this exact computer at exactly 5:00PM, and guess what? Here you are, the smart computer geek that has access to the school's lab after hours, and we're just supposed to think this is some kind of coincidence? Yeah, I don't think so." Jade snapped back.

"Fine, fine! I created the website." He confessed. "But I wasn't the one that has been blackmailing you. I created the website after being emailed by an anonymous email address. I tried to email them back to find out who the heck it was, but my email wouldn't send. They had it set to where you couldn't reply back. I was told to do this or bad things would come my way. So what did you expect me to do?"

"So why would you keep updating it? Do you know what this has put us through!? This sucks knowing that we have to do everything that is on that website or else our secrets will be told to everybody?!"

"Everything it says?"

"Everything." Beck said.

"So if I made it say "Jadelyn, you have to kiss Sinjin and be his girlfriend," you'd have to do it?"

"Sinjin! I know that'd be you and I'd have to punch you."

"Sorry. But I get an email everyday that tells me to copy and paste it to the website, and I'll remain safe, so I do as I'm told."

"Figure out who it is!" Tori yelled.

"Alright fine. I'll try to do it."

"Call in Quinn to help him sometime soon, we could use all the help we can get."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Guess what!? On Saturday, I'm getting my lip pierced! I've always wanted that and now it's finally happening. Dream come true. I stayed up all night with my older brother..I've been awake for 28 hours only now. XD**_

* * *

The next day, Beck showed up again to Herman. He walked in the door and was about to knock on the doorframe when Herman sat up in his chair and said

"I've been expecting you, Beckett. I'm assuming you have the blade from a cutter?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yep." Beck replied as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the sparkling blade. "Why do you want it?"

"Cut off your hair."

"Excuse me?"

"Your hair, all of it. Off, now."

"Why?"

"Well, you wish for your secret to remain a secret, don't you?"

"Yes, but why do you want me to cut off my hair?" He asked while running his hand through his wild hair.

"Excuse me for being rude, sit down my dear Beckett." Herman said while motioning to the chair sitting opposite of him. Beck hesitated for a second, but say down anyways. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks," he declined. "Just get back to talking about why you want me to cut my hair, please."

"Oh, right. I was in the middle of telling a story. Well, I was made fun of in my younger years because my hair was crazy. Your's is perfect; wild yet tame. Al the girls are after you, eh?"

"Um, yes?"

"Good. Now cut off all your hair. I'm watching."

"Right now? With this blade? It had to be from a cutter too?"

"Yep, it'll cause more damage so it wot grow back to how perfect it is now. Now, I'm waiting."

Beck hesitated before holding the blade in his hand and reaching up to his hair. He grabbed a handful and placed the blade on it, getting ready to make the first cut. Right as he was about to, the door flew open and a familiar voice called out to him.

"Beck! Don't do anything that fart bag says to do!" Jade yelled.

Startled, he dropped the blade but not before it cut off the part of hair that was in his hand. "What the hell Jade!?"

"We know who is behind this whole thing and that was having Sinjin update the website!" Cat called out who stepped into the room after Jade walked in.

"What!? You do? Well, who is it?"

_~flashback mode~_

_It was ten minutes before third hour started and the computer lab was empty except for one girl. Jade sat down at one of the computers next to her and logged into her student account. As she was waiting for the computer I load her personal settings, her eyes wandered over to girl next to here's screen. She noticed that she was typing up an email, which you weren't allowed to do on the school's computers anymore because of an incident last month. _

_"Better hope a teacher doesn't come in and bust your ass for emailing." Jade joked. _

_"Whatever, mind your own business and stop looking at my screen." the girl said without looking up to see who she was talking too. "I've got important things to do, things that have to be emailing to a bushy haired nerd. He's gotta get this stuff emailed out before five or else he's so d2m."_

_"D2m?" Jade questioned, causing the girl to sigh._

_"Ugh, dead to me. Get with the program old lady." She said with attitude. _

_"Oh? And who are you anyways? I've been going to this school since freshman year and haven't seen you once before."_

_"The name's Ponnie and I am a junior. I'm one of the shruggers in the back that never talks. But I pay attention well and am planning to take down my enemies." The girl, Ponnie still hadn't looked up once to see who she was talking to. _

_"Who are you enemies?"_

_"If you must know, Caterina Valentine, Beckett Oliver, Victoria Vega, Andre Harris, Robert Shapiro, and Jadelyn West."_

_"What's wrong with them? They're like the most popular people in this school, right?"_

_"Mm, for now yes. I plan to take them down though."_

_"How?"_

_"I'm blackmailing them. I'm going to spill their secrets to the whole school which will make them unpopular, that is if they do not meet my demands. My tasks for them are planned to break them down. Tori and Jade hate each other and they keep being paired together, which soon will cause a fight to happen between them, which I plan to be big enough to expel them both. Beck has to cut off all of his hair that makes him so hot and of not, his secret will be released to the whole school and everyone will think less of him. I'm trying to have Caterina end up with a "Hi, I'm an easy whore" look so people will hate her. With Jadelyn, people hate her enough, so I don't have to do much, which is nice, less work for me. But I'm still trying to get her expelled as well. With Andre, I want him out of this school and same with that stupid ventriloquist, even though he stopped carrying his stupid puppet around. With all of them gone, I can be the most beautiful, talented, meanest, hottest, creative of them all at this school!"_

_"Hey, why do you look up and see who the fuck you are talking to, bitch." Jade snapped at her. Ponnie looked up at her with horror in her eyes. Jade couldn't believe that she was so caught up in her emails and story that she hadn't thought to look up and see who she had been talking to._

_"Well, you can hurt me all you want, I still know you and your friend's secrets and can blab them to the entire school! You still have to listen to every word I say and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_A voice from behind the two girls interrupted their conversation. "While that may be true, you just confessed to doing horrible things." Sikowitz stepped out into the girls' view, coconut in his hand. "You need a check up on your brain. Lucky for you my two friends are here to escort you to a mental hospital, have fun." Two well built guys walked into the room. They had on black over-sized T-shirts that said "HELP" on the front in white letters._

_"Thank god you showed up, Sikowitz. Out lives have been an absolute hell with that psychopathic girl here. That bitch needs to be locked up for the rest of her miserable fucking life."_

_"Watch your language, Ms West, you are still in school." Sikowitz reminded as her took a sip of his coconut milk. "And don't worry, she won't be able to tell your guys secrets, whatever they are."_

_~end of flashback mode~_

"So we're free of that crazy girl?" Beck said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I just explained that, Oliver."

"Chill out, Jade. Just be happy we're free. Better tell the others."

"I already did. Um, you may need to go get your hair cut. It's a little uneven." Cat said while giggling. She wasn't kidding either; the par that came off as Jade kicked open the door was a huge chunk. Beck pulled out his phone and looked at his reflection in the screen.

"Oh man, I'll have to get it cut short." He said while tugging on it. "C'mon, man, grow. Grow hair, grow." Jade rolled her eyes.

* * *

_****__**Are you people still liking this story? I dunno if you fellow readers are or not...**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**I like to make things unexpected, so this story will have a lot of unexpected things happen in it, like I so was not planning to make blackmail chapters in it, but I did obviously, so just saying but there will be a lot of unexpected stuff that happens in this story along the way of Cat's recovery. Got a problem with that? Well, I hope you don't..**_

* * *

"La la la," Cat kept repeating those words over and over.

"Having fun there?" André asked her.

"Yep!" Her and André were sitting on Cat's back porch, waiting for her mom to get home with their ice cream that she offered to buy for them. "Be right back, got to pee!" She said while jumping up and running to the door. "Oh my gosh, if you make that 'brb' and then say that, it totally rhymes! Brb, gotta pee!" She giggled while doing the potty dance.

"Cat, you're so weird."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Her face turned from happy and smiley to a hurt expression and her giggling stopped.

"Nothing, nothing Cat. That's a good thing. Now, you better get inside and pee because you look like you're about to have an accident in your pants."

"Brb, gotta pee!" She called out again.

"That girl is something all right." He said while smiling. While he was waiting for Cat to get back, he started to sing to himself. **_"_****_In the dark with the music on, Wishing I was somewhere else, Taking all your anger out on me, Somebody help."_**Singing that, he got a great idea for a new song. Cat came back inside with ice cream that her mom brought them.

"My mommy's home and has our ice cream!" She said while licking the top of her ice cream. She handed André his and then took out her spoon and scooped it into her mouth.

"Hey, Lil' Red, you love singing, right?"

"Duh, of course I do silly!"

"While you were peeing, I started to sing and thought of a really good song. I think it goes while with what you've been through, based off of what you have told all of us, although it's kind of sad. What do you think about singing it?"

"What's it about?"

"Self-harm.."

"Okay. Do you have it finished yet?"

"No, I have most of the lyrics done in my head though, can I use your piano and guitar and have some paper?"

"Of course." She led him inside and handed him paper as he sat on her piano bench. She sat beside him, eating her ice cream slowly. After a half hour of writing, singing, and guitar and piano playing, they had the song finished.

"Do you wanna play the song for real this time now?"

"Can we have the others come here and perform it for them?"

"Yeah, good idea, Lil' Red." Cat pulled out her phone and texted each of them the same message.

"_Come over to my place, please! Me and André have something to show you guys!" _

She hit send and within the next ten minutes, everyone was there and waiting for what they wanted to show them. "You guys ready?" Cat said while smiling.

"Yes," they all said at the same time.

"Okey dokey, well it's a song that André thought of while I was peeing. We started messing around with the lyrics and added music and he wanted me to sing it, and now we're finished with the song. Wanna hear it?"

"Yeah, go for it." Jade said.

"Okay, just a head's up, it's kind of saddening.' André warned. "Brace yourselves." He sat down with Cat's guitar in his hands and Cat sat at her piano. Cat started to play the piano while singing.

_**"In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone"**_

Andre started playing the guitar now.

"_**And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault **_

_**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?"**_

Andre started to sing now, _**"Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough**_

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault"

Cat returned to the one singing now. _**"How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds? **_

_**Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end?"** _Cat scream-sung the last part of that, which she totally rocked at.

_**"You can't stop me from falling apart **__[3X]_  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault. 

_**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?"**_Cat whispered the end of that part and then the music faded out.

"So, what do you guys think of it?" Cat said, bouncing on her toes.

"Wow, that was really good," Beck said. Tori, Robbie and Jade all agreed on that.

"YAY! I thought so too! André, you wrote an amazing song!"

"It wouldn't have been perfect without you and your voice. I knew you had the voice of an angel, but I didn't know you could sing rock like that!"

"Either did I! Was it really that good?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"Andre, before I agreed to singing this, you said it goes with what I've been through. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, you've said that your dad is the cause of your eating disorder, and your eating disorder is the cause of your cutting, so he's indirectly the cause of it. The song said 'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault,' and I thought it matched up greatly. Sorry if I have that wrong or if I offended you."

"No, you didn't offend me at all. This song has a lot of meaning to me. Thank you for writing it and letting me be the one to sing most of it."

"You're so very welcome."

Cat smiled. "I want more ice cream." She randomly said.

"But you just had some before they got here?" André laughed.

"But I want more," she pouted.

"I'll take you to get some more," Robbie offered. "Anyone else wanna join us?"

"Yeah, all of us will?" Tori said while looking around to see if they others agreed with her, which they all did.

* * *

_**I don't know why I made this chapter they way it was. But I did so oh whale. Sue me for it, well, don't really please. I don't wanna be sued at fourteen. Lol.**_

_**The song was Open Wounds by Skillet, my third favorite band. If you haven't heard this song, I HIGHLY suggest you do. It's so good. & I know, how I had them playing music to it doesn't quite match up, but well this is my story so deal with it. Lol**_

_**This is the link to the song; watch?v=CMUNCYcsQQY Personally, I love the pictures the person that made the video added with the lyrics. CHECK THE SONG OUT! It's SOOO good!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Short chapter, I know. But I'm gonna write a songfic right meow and yeah. I can't focus on this right now. Me and my older bro stayed up all night long. But he's asleep on the couch next to me right meow. We weren't supposed to sleep at all until tonight, but ohh whale. **_

* * *

Beck was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. All of a sudden, he heard a girl cry out in a terrified voice.

"Ah! Help me somebody, please! Hurry! Help! Help!" He got up and ran towards the voice. Shortly after he started to walk, he saw the scene. A guy was holding onto a girl who looked to be 25 years old's purse. He had on a black ski mask and all black clothes. He was yelling for her to shut up and he was pushing her and pulling for her purse. Beck hurriedly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called the police and explained the situation. Help was supposed to arrive within the next five minutes. He ran up to the guy, despite the cop's words, and harshly pushed him on the ground. He swung his fist and it made a sickening sound as it connected to the robber's face. The way it bruised so quickly, he was sure he had broken his nose. The guy stopped going after the girl and her purse and started to go after Beck.

The guy swung his fists violently at Beck but Beck dodged the blow. However, he did not dodge the guy's kick to his stomach. Beck fell to the ground in pain, also to gain his breath since it had all been knocked out of him. They guy continued to kick him in the face and punch him. Beck did a super cool ninja-like move and rolled away but before he stood up, he kicked the guy in the gut and jumped to his feet. The guy fell over and hit his head on the ground. The police sirens became closer sounding and soon they were there pulling the two guy's away from each other. They questioned Beck on what happened, then started to talk to the girl that was almost robbed.

"Thank you so much, kind sir." She thanked Beck. She took out her wallet and tried to give Beck a ten dollar bill.

"No, no, not necessary. I just wanted to help."

"You are too kind."

"Just using the kindness that I've been given."

"You amaze me. If you don't mind by my asking, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"You're the best seventeen year old I've ever met."

"Thanks," he said while running his hand through his hair and smiling. "Well, I've better get going."

"Not so fast, young man." A tall slender cop stopped him. His skin was so pale. "The operator told you not to act in anyway in this, you should have listened to her. I'm sorry but I have to give you a ticket by the law. Fifty dollars only though. You got the better end though, the guy that tried to rob Ms Shnelzer, he is going to jail with a bail of $1,000."

"Well, okay then. Plus I've got this nasty black eye and bruised nose. I just wanted to help."

"I know, but it was for your safety, people like him are dangerous and equipped most of the time. Luckily he wasn't today. He's on FBI's top ten list"

"Oh god. For what?"

"The murders of two young girls, robbery of four places, and other stuff. Those are the basics. Alexander Pablo. He's normally very well equipped, guns, knives, things like that are what we've been aware that he had before. But we finally caught him and he'll be put behind bars for probably a lifetime, with a very high chance of no probation." The officer informed Beck.

"Oh wow. I'm glad he's behind bars."

The officer, Mr. Jaxon Zane, chuckled. "I am too. He's been running from cops for fourteen years. Wanted in about 32 states."

"Oh jeez."

"Yeah, but we've got him locked up for good. No need to worry about him anymore."

"Thank god. Well I'll make sure to pay this ticket very soon."

"Good, thanks for calling the cops and not trying to take on him yourself. You helped us a lot. What's your name?"

"Beckett Oliver, but I go by Beck."

"Nice to meet you, Beck. I'm Officer Zane."

"Pleasure meeting you. Now, I had better be getting home before too long. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mr. Oliver."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Cat squealed out. "I cannot believe that! I'm so glad you're okay!" Beck had just finished telling his friends his encounter with FBI's Top Ten Most Wanted list.

"Man, that's tough." Andre said.

"Pretty souvenir, Pretty Boy." Jade grinned.

"Oh shush your face West."

"Nah. Well, you guys wanna do something tonight or sit here like a bag of potatoes?"

"Hehe," Cat giggled out. "Cause potatoes don't move on their own! They are lazy, Jade! You're so funny! Hey everyone, my best friend's hilarious!" Everyone just gave Cat weird looks while she smiled.

"Dafuq?" Jade said. Andre just looked at her like she was some type of alien.

* * *

_**Again, sorry for the short chapter. Just a filler chapter for later on in the story. Oh, I hope I didn't give anything away..Eh, I'm not erasing this. Lol.**_

_**Random thing; I hate it when people on here ask for reviews on their stories. When I'm reading a story and someone does that, it lowers my chances to review. I always review when I read a story unless I'm in a rush, but gahh, I hate when people do that. Anyone else feel this way too?c:**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**To the reviewer that is like La La Laaaaa or something like that; I realize the last chapter didn't have to do with Cat recovering. The story doesn't 100% have to be about that. & that chapter is important for something later on in this story. This is my story; I don't have to keep to the storyline. Just read it and you'll see**_.

**Now, do any of you listen to Sleeping With Sirens? Kellin is like ohmygosh perfect. *__*_**

**_Do any of you know any hardcore type bands with screaming in it? I listen to Bring Me The Horizon, Attack Attack!, I tried out I Hate Myself but didn't like them. Things like Get Scared, Sleeping With Sirens, Bullet for my valentine, Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Suicide Silence, Escape The Fate, also...Help please? Lol._**

* * *

Cat skipped into the school twenty minutes before class started. She was humming to herself and skipped to the Grub Truck for some breakfast. She didn't have any good breakfast foods at home. She ran up to Festus and asked for a cup of strawberry yogurt. She looked over the nutrition facts before peeling it open.

_100 calories, 100 calories, 100 calories._ That number stuck in her head while she ate it. _I promised everyone I'd get better. No more throwing up. _She skipped back into the school giggling. She turned the corner to head to her locker but she stopped and gasped at what she saw. In front of her, Robbie stood there, kissing another person. She screamed and Robbie gasped. The person Robbie happened to be kissing was another guy, a guy named Raiden. His light blonde hair was cut right above his chocolate brown eyes.

"Cat! It isn't what it looks like!" Robbie yelled out.

"Oh, you mean you aren't kissing someone else while you're dating me!? You're a cheater! I never wanna talk to you ever again Robbie Shapiro! I hate you!" Cat ran off to the bathroom crying. She locked herself in a stall and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She pulled out her Miss Army knife and took out the little knife and cut up her wrist. 32 cuts, she counted out. She wanted to cut up herself so bad that no one could make out who she was anymore. "I can't believe that he cheated on me. I guess I really am worthless." She wrapped her wrist up in a bunch of toilet paper and paper towels and then ran off to Sikowitz class. She was ten minutes late by the time she got in there. Robbie was staring at the ground.

"Ah, Cat, why are you late, little confused cat?" Sikowitz asked.

"I was in the bathroom."

"For ten minutes?"

"Yep. He freaking cheated on me! When I was going to my locker he was kissing another guy!" She said while pointing at Robbie. She gasped as she realized what she said. Robbie's face dropped.

"Another guy?" Sikowitz said. "You're bi?"

"I can't believe you just told the entire class that I'm bi!" He screamed.

"I can't believe you cheated on me! I never wanna talk to you again! We are so over!" She stormed out of the room even though she wasn't int he room for even five minutes. Jade followed out of the room to go comfort her, with Tori following.

"Why'd you do it man?" Andre asked. "I thought you were perfect for her."

"It wasn't what it looked like." Robbie started to explain.

"So you weren't kissing another guy?" Beck interrupted.

"I didn't say that. Okay, let's start from the beginning. I walked into the school and went to my locker, and Raiden Fisher was there. He told me that he was bi-curious and wanted to try kissing a guy, and I'm bi so we should. How he found out I was, I don't know. But he leaned in and kissed me and that's when Cat came in."

"Did you try to stop him?"

"No.."

"Why not?"

"I..I don't know." Robbie sighed. "Do you think I lost her for good?"

"I don't know man," Andre said. "Go talk to her."

"Not right now though, Jade's with her. She might try to stab you with her scissors." Beck said.

Yeah, alright. I'll talk to her."

"Do you like Raiden?" Andre asked.

"I love Cat."

"But do you like Raiden?"

"I barely know him!"

"Did you like kissing him?"

"I guess." Robbie admitted.

* * *

Cat, Jade and Tori were all in the bathroom. Jade shoved the bathroom broom in between the door so no one else could get inside of the room. "There there, Cat." She said while rubbing her best friend's back.

"I loved him," Cat sobbed out.

"I know, and I know that I'm gonna kick his ass for cheating on you."

"No no Jade. It's okay."

"Is not. He gets what he deserves." Tori added in.

"Alright." Cat wiped away her tears and walked out of the bathroom with the other two following behind her. She ran into a guy as she walked out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for running into you." She apologized.

"It's fine. Hey, is something wrong? You have tears."

"I'm fine, thanks. What's your name?"

"My name is Aiden. Me and my twin brother Elijah just moved here." As he was done talking, Elijah walked up to them.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Elijah said.

"I'm Cat and this is Jade and Tori. I ran into Aiden as I left the bathroom." They both had their hair dyed black and their lips pierced. Aiden had the left side of his lips pierced, with Elijah had snakebites. Elijah had on black skinny jeans, an all red shirt, black Converse, and black finger-less gloves that came up to his wrists. His black hair was flat in the front, covering the left half of his face, and spiked in the back. He had on eyeliner as usual, and had hoop type lip rings in. His nails were painted black as well. Aiden had on bright red skinny jeans, a black and white checkered shirt, and black Vans. His hair was straightened and covering the right side of his face. He had gloves that matched his brothers and eyeliner on as well. His nails were also painted black and he had on a choker necklace.

"Nice to meet you three."

"Nice meeting you too." Tori smiled at them.

"What grade are you in?" Jade asked.

"Junior year. We're seventeen."

"Same as us and our group of friends. What's your schedule?" Cat asked while bouncing on her toes.

"Here," They said while handing them their papers. "Awesome! We've got all the same classes except 7th hour." The twins had basically the same schedule except 8th hour. Being that they both had Sikowitz first hour, they all walked together to class. When they walked in the door, Robbie glared while Jade glared back. He lowered himself into his seat.

Jade sat next to Beck, Tori next to Andre who was next to Beck, and Cat behind their row with Elijah and Aiden on each side of her. They all traded numbers. Sikowitz had them come up to the front and tell the class a little about them.

"Well, I love skateboarding," Elijah said, "While he loves writing. That's the general thing about us."

"We love post hardcore music." Aiden added in. "We're basically the same person with interests in the same things except our difference in skateboarding and writing. But we're twins, so that must be why." He said while giving a half grin that supposedly they each did a lot.

"Thank you, now go sit down." Sikowitz said while sipping some of his coconut milk. They took their seats next to Cat and focused on class.

Cat, Aiden, and Elijah walked out of class together at the end of the hour. They were like instant best friends. "Wanna hang out with us at the park later?" Aiden asked Cat.

"Sure!"

* * *

_**Cat's got two new best friends. Will they replace Jade? Nah, those two are inseparable. Or are they? Haha. **_

_**Guess what! I got my lip pierced today! It hurt when the dude put the needle through! Ouchie! But I kind of wish I would have gotten snakebites now. My family said it looks really good and I think so too! My daddy took me, which my mom and stepdad had no ideaof..hehe. They were surprised but like it.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**When I said or will Jade be replaced, that was just supposed to be a joke. There's no way I'd replace Jade. She's the perfect best friend. & should I continue this story? Lately people say that it's "all over the place" or "isn't related to Cat recovering." So, any suggestions on how to make this story better and not bad?**_

_**Now for a chapter that has more to do with Cat's background and cutting, here. Sorry of this chapter doesn't make sense with the previous chapter, one of the firsts, I believe. I liked how I made this one so I tried my best to make it match up. And looking back over it, this chapter is probably too much, I guess, but I typed it last night when I was like half-asleep so that would be why..**_

* * *

Cat was at her counseling appointment. She was halfway into it, when her counselor asked what her relationship with her parents was like.

"Uh, you see..." Cat trailed off into flashback mode while she talked.

_~flashback~_

_"Cat! Where the hell are you!?" Her dad shouted throughout the house. Her mom and brother were out doing some mother-son thing for the night. She was in her room doing homework when her dad stumbled into her room. He was clearly under the influence of alcohol. _

_"Yes, daddy?" She sweetly said. _

_"Why the hell aren't you out of the house? Don't you have a life?" Alcohol strongly overtook the smell of her room._

_"I'm home for the night doing homework and studying so I can do well on tomorrows quiz." She explained. _

_"Well I don't want you here. Get off of your fat lazy ass and go get me some more beer!" He barked at her. _

_"I can't buy it, I'm sixteen, not 21." _

_"Are you back talking me, little girl?"_

_"No daddy."_

_"Stop calling me that! I didn't want you." He walked closer to her and had a creepy smile on his face. He raised his fist high in the air and harshly connected it with her face. _

_"Oww!" She cried out. She held her face, where a red hand print was becoming visible. "What was that for?!" _

_"You won't get me beer! I need more! I've only had like 20 drinks!" He hit her again with his big hands. _

_"Stop it daddy! It hurts!" She had tears freely falling down her face. _

_"Oh is the poor baby crying?" He mocked her. _

_"You're being so mean to me! What did I do wrong!?"_

_"I'm mean?! I'm mean?! How dare you say that I am mean! I'm nice! Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady!" _

_He dragged her by the arm to the kitchen and turned on the stove. _

_"You're going to regret saying that to me!" He forced her arm over the blazing hot fire, letting it burn her. She could smell the burning of her flesh right away. _

_"OWW!" she cried out. "Dad, please stop it! It hurts so much!" _

_"That's the point, dumbfuck. Now maybe you'll learn to not talk to your father like that! I control you, you have no say in what happens here. I control you! You understand that?!" he questioned. _

_"Yes, yes sir. I understand." she answered, her voice full of fear and pain. He let go of her arm and pushed her towards the door. _

_"Don't let me see you for the rest of the night or else!" he screamed at the poor girl. "And you better make sure that your mother and brother and anyone else that's dumb enough to talk to you about this or else! I'll make life hell for you!"_

_She scrambled up the stairs to her room. She closed and locked the door, sliding down against it. She sat down and brought her knees to her chest and started to cry._

_~flashback ended~_

"Oh my god! How long did he do that for?"

"A while. He used a baseball bat before and kept hitting me repeatedly. One time he pushed me down the stairs, I ended up with a broken wrist and four fractured ribs."

"What'd your mom say?"

"She thinks that I just fell down the stairs. You know, ditzy, airhead, clumsy Cat. Oh god, I've never told anyone that before. It feels good to get that off my chest. I felt that people would think that I was making all of that up for attention since it was so, you know, different. He had so much anger towards me in just one day. The first time most people are abused is just like only hitting them. That was the first time he's ever done that and he burned me. It was kind of, like I don't know how to say what I mean."

"I understand what you're trying to say. In a way like it was too much so fast? Hmp, I don't know how to word it either."

"Well, that's what all led up to it. He always called me fat and stuff and that led up to me starving myself, which ended up into an eating disorder."

"When's the first time you cut yourself?" Her counselor asked.

"I don't know for sure. But I'll tell you a story of it, but this isn't the first time I cut, it's the second time."

"Oh, alright."

_~flashback mode~_

_The smooth, cold blade of the knife is in her hand. Cat pondered over whether she should do it again or not. She looked up way people dealt with bad emotions before. There was a lot of articles on cutting helping them. She wanted nothing more than to escape reality for a while, even if it only lasted a few minutes. The first time she did it was really nice, but this she thought, would be the best so far. _

_She slowly moved it over to her wrist, lying it on her wrist, where one cut lied, from her first time. She pushes down, cutting semi deeply. As she sees her blood, she sighs out in relief. All of her thoughts escaped her mind for a while. She got the "high" feeling that most people online have talked about. That's all it took; that second cut she ever made. She was instantly hooked on cutting. Little did she know that it would become an addiction she couldn't stop._

_~end of flashback mode~_

* * *

They continued talking for a bit longer before Cat's time was up.

"Well, thanks for your time and sharing your stories, Caterina."

"Thanks for listening. It felt nice to get that off of my chest."

"Stop by the front desk to make another appointment, Cat."

'Kay-kay," She said as she walked out of the room and walked down a few halls. At the front desk, an old lady was there and she helped Cat make an appointment two weeks from today.

* * *

_**Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, sorry. Some people seem to not like this or think it's bad, so please give suggestions on how to improve this. I want it to be good, not bad. Thanks.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I'm not going to be updating this story a lot right now, because I want to get more chapters of this story done before I post anything more. I want to see where I'm taking this story before posting much more. I will be updating Let's Live In The Moment though because I can make those chapters about whatever and they don't have to go along with anything else in the previous chapters. And I have a lot done for that. If you haven't read that, please do.**_

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring, ring. _The phone was going off. Did it get answered? Nope. Cat was upstairs in her room, her mom was in Chicago for a few days for a work meeting, her brother at his friend's house, and her father was somewhere in the house. Cat was just sitting in her room listening to music when she heard soft knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said. The pink door opened and her father walked into the room.

"Cat," he began, "We've got to talk.

"Sure dad, what about?"

"How I have been acting lately. I've been out of line, and taking all of my frustration and anger out on you, after getting drunk." He paused for a moment and canned his seventeen-year-old daughter's face. "Look, I don't know how to say this so I'll just do my best. I know I'm one of those abusive drunks. I don't want to be one, but that's what I am."

"Why do you drink all of the time, daddy?" Cat looked into her dad's eyes, her eyes full of hurt while his eyes had a look of guiltiness.

"I've had a tough and rough time at work lately. I kept getting stressed over it all, so I turned to drinking one night while hanging out with my friends." He explained. "And I started to drink all of the time because I saw that while I was drunk, I lost all of my feelings of stress and frustration. While being drunk, I became more violent. That's why I've been emotionally and physically abusing you. I'm so sorry, you're always going to be my little princess." Cat looked up to him and saw that he had a single tear rolling down the left side of his face. She reached up and wiped it away. "I'm so sorry. I know nothing I could say or do could ever make up for it, I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you."

"What about the next time you do it?"

"There will not be a next time. I'm getting help at a recovery place for alcoholics. I am actually going to go there in about an hour, my first day."

"Good luck, daddy."

"Thank you princess. So while I'm out, have someone come over so you're not by yourself. Maybe Jade or that boyfriend of yours Robbie? Or both. You guys can buy pizza, rent movies, go buy a ton of ice cream, just have a good night. I'll pay for it all." He offered.

"I'll have Jade come over, me and Robbie aren't exactly dating anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, for the best.."

"Do you want your dad to go kick his butt for you?" He joked.

"Ha ha, very funny dad. No, I'm good. Can you go take me to get some movies and food at the store before I invite Jade here?"

"Sure princess."

* * *

Cat's dad dropped her off at her house with six different movies and a ton of snacks. He left to his group therapy and Cat went and changed into her pajamas and brought down blankets and pillows from her room. She threw them on the living room couch that was in front of the 64" TV. She put the different snacks in bowls and set them on the coffee table. She picked up her phone and called Jade, probably should have made sure she could come over first.

_"Hello?"_ Jade said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Jade!"

_"What did you want?"_

_"_My dad let me rent six movies and a bunch of food! Do you want to come over tonight? No one is home!"

_"Cool, sounds great. Be over there soon!"_

_"_Kay-kay, yay!"

"_Be over there soon, bye."_

_"_Bye-bye!" She hit end on her pink Pear phone and dropped it on the couch. Normally Jade gets there within the next five minutes, never more than ten. She only lived a few block away. She picked her phone up again and called back Jade.

_"What Cat?"_

"Where are youuuuu?" Cat stretched out the last word.

"_Oh, I had to..make a pit stop somewhere. On my way now."_

"Where'd you have to go?"

_"Bye Cat." _Jade hung up the phone. _That's odd. _Cat thought to herself. Five minutes later Jade rung the doorbell and Cat went to let her in.

"Hey Jadeee...W-what? Why'd you bring Robbie here?"

"Because. Robbie explained what happened and I brought him here. Cat, it was all a mistake. Here, let Robbie explain himself while I go get changed into my scissor night clothes," Jade said while motioning to the bag in her hand.

"Hey Cat," Robbie said, looking at the ground.

"Whatever."

"Look, I know that looked bad. But let me explain."

"You've got a minute."

"Alright, good enough I guess. Raiden, the guy, he kissed me! He said he was bi-curious and wanted to see how it was to kiss a guy. He leaned in and kissed me and I was shocked, that's why I didn't pull away."

"Why were you shocked?"

"He knew I was bi, which I have no idea how he found out. That's why. Please take me back, Cat. I love you and hate having to go without you." She replied by jumping into his arms.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Looks like I've done my job," Jade said while she walked into the living room. "Robbie, do you want to stay and watch movies and eat a bunch of junk food with us?"

"Sure," He shut and locked the front door and walked with Cat to the couch.

"If you ever hurt my sister again, I will hurt you physically and emotionally forever." Jade warned Robbie, who cowered.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt her." He said while holding his hands up, as an act to seem innocent. "Why'd your dad all of a sudden let you buy so much?" Robbie questioned.

"Oh, he felt bad about everything he's done to me," Cat quickly said without thinking about it.

"W-what do you mean?" Jade asked.

Cat explained to them about everything.

* * *

**_Nice chapter to make up for her dad's actions._**


	32. Chapter 32

_Blinking, blinking, _The number on the scale flashed a few times before it said the weight of the small girl standing on the scale. "Good job, Caterina. You're at a good weight of 103!" The doctor congratulated Cat. She was at her weekly doctors appointment. "You just need to gain about five more pounds by next appointment, then come back a week after that with the same weight before your appointments become every other week. Remain a healthy weight and keep coming back. I have to say, you've done really good over the eight months you've been coming here since being diagnosed with anorexia. Normally people have a really tough time recovering and it takes years for them to have been fully recovered. You've done the best I've ever seen, I hope you aren't just trying to trick me into believing you're better than go back to you hopefully old ways."

"I'm not, I promise. I've come to far and hurt the ones closest to me to go back." She really meant it-She hadn't skipped a meal purposely or thrown up her food in over six months. Every recovery will have a relapse at least one. She had gained back most of her normal weight and wasn't feeling the need to rid herself of the food she had just ate in a VERY long time.

"Gad to hear that. You've really done well. Good job. Now, your check up is over so you're welcome to leave now. Don't forget to make your next appointment with the desk lady." He gave Cat a friendly smile before leading her out towards the door. Cat stopped at the front desk and made her appointment at the same time as today, next Friday at 1:00PM. She grabbed the card with the date on it and headed into the waiting room to meet Jade and Beck.

"How'd it go?" Beck asked.

"It went super duper well! The doctor said I'd made the most recovering the fastest that he's ever seen before! And I now weigh 109 pounds!"

"Great job, Cat."

"Thank you Beck!"

"Nice job." Jade smiled to her best friend. Yes, the tough bad girl Jade West actually smiled and told someone that they did a good job. Sue her for it.

"Do you want to invite the others to get together at the nearest ice cream place as a reward for all of your hard work?" Beck asked knowing full well that she would say yes. Cat had a weak spot for ice cream-especially red velvet cake ice cream. I mean, her favorite food in ice cream form, how could you not love that?

"Yes!" Cat happily screamed as she began jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Jade laughed as she pulled out her phone and told the others to meet them at the nearest Dairy Queen. The three friends went outside and climbed into Jade's truck as they took off to the ice cream place.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were all at Dairy Queen, enjoying the delicious cold dairy treat that was currently freezing their hands. They had all held up their cups in the air and said 'To Cat, for great job recovering from her battle of anorexia!' before eating. Robbie wrapped his arm around his precious girlfriend and kissed her on her nose, causing her to start giggle. She found it extremely cute when people kissed their boyfriend or girlfriend on their nose. How could you not find that adorable?

"Ahem," Beck cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make, actually me and Jade have one we'd like to share with our closest friends."

"And Vega," Jade added in. Can't expect Jade to not say something like that about Tori, it's been so long since she had. Beck rolled his eyes while Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade.

"What are you, five?"

"You know what Jade?"

"What?" Jade snapped.

"Guys, guys, the news?" Andre cut in before any fighting happened between the two girls.

"Yes, the news is.." Beck took a moment to try to make the news seem dramatic, "Jade and I are back together." He said while grabbing Jade's hand.

"Really? I'm happy for you man," Andre said while giving him a high-five. "And for you, Jade." No one besides Tori noticed the hurt look that Andre's eyes held. Tori whipped out her phone and texted him.

_Do you still like Jade?_

Andre looked over at Tori and responded, _Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about her! I was going to tell Beck about the crush next week because I thought her was over her, but I guess I can't now. My one and only shot is now ruined. :'(_

Tori looked over at him after reading his text and saw him fighting the urge to let a tear out. _Poor Andre... _She thought.

* * *

_**Today was my second day of high school..not too bad. The school it big though..I have a pair of red skinny jeans, green skinny jeans, and black skinny jeans and some pretty rockin' shirts. (: I have trouble finding a shirt to wear with my green pants though, I don't know what matches.**_

_**Has anyone tried red velvet cake ice cream before? It's super good!**_

_**I am super obsessed with the song 'Miss you' by 4Tune and 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift today..pretty rockin' songs!**_

_**Hope you all have a good day/night!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**I am so sorry for not updating in what seems like forever! I am NOT one of those author's that don't come back for months or weeks and update anything, so this is the only time it'll be this long before I post anything. **_

_**Just an update of things in my life recently; I now have a new boyfriend, he is 17 (sounds bad since he's three years older but it really isn't,) He has the same name as my older brother and my older brother and him are BEST friends. I've liked him since I met him two years ago though. Current band I am obsessed with is Avenged Sevenfold, & my dad's girlfriend is pregnant. I'm gonna have a little brother/sister! Not the youngest anymore!:D Plus, I got my hair cut. I kept the length, just had some layers put into it. I love my hair now. (:**_

* * *

Tori and Andre were hanging out one day after school. Tori was the only one that knew that Andre had a huge crush on Jade. She helped him get over for it, or at least it seemed like he was. He was fine being around her with no thoughts relationship wise for about a week, and then the feelings hit him back twice as hard.

"I just don't know what to do," he said. "I like her so much, it's crazy. I think I might even.." His voice trailed off at the end.

"Andre, do you..do you love Jade?" Tori questioned the darker-skinned boy.

"I think I do," he confessed. "Nothing could ever happen though. She's back with Beck and it's against the rules to date your best friend's ex anyways. I just don't know what to do."

_Beep beep, ding ding, answer your phone! _Tori grabbed her ringing phone and checked the caller ID. _Call from; Dadddddy. _"I'm sorry Andre, I've gotta take this call." She hit send and started nodding her head. "Yes?...Uh-huh...Yeah, yeah, of course...alright..be there soon. Bye." She threw the phone in her purse and headed towards her house. "I'm sorry for leaving so soon, I have to go home, my dad needs my help with I don't even know what," She apologized and then left the park, leaving Andre to himself and his thoughts. She turned around and called out, "Hey, if you need to talk about this whole Jade thing, text or call me!"

"Alright, thanks Tori!" He sat for a while in the park while listening to his pearPod. He couldn't stop thinking about Jade and needed to talk to someone about it soon before he freaked out. It had only been about an hour and a half since Tori left, but still texted her.

_Hey, Tori, I know it's only been an hour and a half since you left the park, but I need to talk to someone about this very soon. I'm freaking out! I can't get Jade off my mind. It's safe to say that I really do love her now, but she's with Beck. I can't believe I was about to ask her out, but Beck beat me to it. I've missed my chance-again. What can I do? I need advice. You're the only one that knows about this, so you're the only one I can talk to about this. Please help me before I go a thousand percent insane!_

He hit send put his phone in his pocket before leaving the park.

* * *

Jade and Cat were sitting on the couch in Cat's living room, studying for their history test that was the next day. Jade's phone beeped, indicating that she had a text. She checked who it was from-Andre. _I wonder what he wants? _She thought to herself.

_Hey, Tori, I know it's only been an hour and a half since you left the park, but I need to talk to someone about this very soon. I'm freaking out! I can't get Jade off my mind. It's safe to say that I really do love her now, but she's with Beck. I can't believe I was about to ask her out, but Beck beat me to it. I've missed my chance-again. What can I do? I need advice. You're the only one that knows about this, so you're the only one I can talk to about this. Please help me before I go a thousand percent insane!_

_What? He..He..Andre loves me? _"Hey Cat, look at this message will you?"

"Kay-Kay!" Cat set her book down and held Jade's phone carefully, as if she was afraid she'd drop it. "What? Andre is in love with you?"

"That's what he said. Why did he only tell Tori?"

"I dunno, ask him silly! Text him back and tell him he text the wrong person!"

"No, I don't wanna. I'm gonna go over to his house."

"When?"

"Right now, sorry Cat but I've gotta talk to him. Can you finish studying on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll see if Robbie can come over!"

"Alright, goodbye Cat."

"Call me after you're done there! Bye!"

"Alrighty Cat." Jade grabbed her book bag and headed out the door to her truck. She climbed in and started the truck and headed towards Andre's house. She got there and knocked on the door.

Andre opened up the door, a surprised look glued on his face. "Hi, Jade."

"Hello," She replied.

"Do you want something?"

"Yeah, I wanna talk to you about something.."

"What's that?"

"Not too long ago, I got a text from you. Uh..it was meant for Tori?"

"WHAT!? Oh...uhh.."

"Was it true, what you said? Are you...are you in love with me..?"

Andre hesitated before answering. "I'll be honest..."

* * *

_**Sorry for the suckish chapter. But oh whaalleee. :D Hope you all like it!3 I'll update again soon. & to the person who PM'd me, Yes, I'll make mre chapters of my story Your Love Is A Lie! (:**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**So, my boyfriend went to the doctors today..he has mono and said I have a good chance of getting it too since we've kissed...lovely right?**_

* * *

"I do," Andre continued on. "Jade, it's crazy, but I love you."

Jade grabbed onto the door frame of Andre's front door to keep herself steady and to not fall over. "What?_ He loves me?! Why am I feeling all weird inside? Why am I asking so many questions? Why does this make me feel all tingly inside? I don't like Andre, I know that for a fact. So why do I feel so weird inside? Many guys have crushes on me so why is this one making me feel this way? Sinjin is one of them and I just wanna stab him with my scissors, so why is this different? Is it because Andre's a close friend? No no, Robbie likes me and I haven't felt this before. What the hell is happening? Why am I asking the same question over and over again?" _Jade's mind raced with so many questions and she was lost in all of her thoughts that she barely heard him talking to him.

"Jade? Jade!" He yelled while shaking the goth girl's arm a few times. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you were okay. All the color left your face when I admitted that I did. Oh god, do you hate me now? I didn't mean for you to find out that I am in love with you. I tried to stop thinking about you so much, I even had Tori's help but I couldn't do it. I know I shouldn't, I mean you're dating my best friend and I'm not supposed to feel this way and I keep telling myself that but I can't stop it. I don't know why I do, well I do really because you're so beautiful and unique and funny and amazing and there's just something special about you, I can tell and-"

"ANDRE! Calm down, take a breath and relax."

"I'm sorry Jade. It's just that I like you so much and I can't stop any of this and yeah! Oh my god, I'm gonna freak out!"

"Andre, it's okay-"

"No it's not! You're with Beck and I LOVE YOU!"

"Everyone always thought you loved Tori.."

"Yeah, I liked her when she first showed up just like every other guy-"

"Except Beck."

"Yes, except Beck. But I got over that fast and started liking you even more than before. I liked you a tiny bit before that, not much though, and then well now I love you."

* * *

Cat and Tori were hanging out together at the park on a very nice afternoon. Jade left Cat to go over to Andre's yesterday. Cat made a mental note to call Jade and see how things went. Cat grabbed Tori's hand and locked their fingers together before standing up and running with Tori having to follow behind her. "Cat, where are you taking me?" Tori called out while laughing and running.

"You'll see!" Cat giggled out. Cat led them onto a trail in the trees in the small wooded area behind the park. Soon enough, the trail ended and they stepped out into a rather large meadow full of flowers in all different colors.

"Oh my, this place is beautiful Cat. How'd you find it?"

"My brother used to come out here with me and one day we got lost and ended up here."

"Why'd you take me here?"

"So we can hang out in a place that very few people come to! I've never seen anybody else out here in all of the years I've been coming here." Cat led them out about 20 feet into the middle of it to a small clearing in the meadow. She laid down and told Tori to do the same. Cat grabbed her hand again and locked fingers with Tori's.

"Well thank you for coming out here with me," The red head said to the half Latino.

"No, thank you for showing me this place."

"Wasn't a problem at all!" The two girls continued to talk for a while and made quite a bit of jokes. Cat was giggling like crazy and then she just stopped randomly and starting to stare off into space.

"What's the matter Cat?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you ever wonder about the future?"

"Well of course," Tori replied.

"No, I mean like how you're gonna end up being? I don't know how to put what I'm thinking into words. But like, gah I don't know. Never mind."

Tori had a confused look on her face. "Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"What if life isn't worth it? What if terrible things happen one after the other forever and nothing good ever happens? Is life worth living, when so many bad things could happen?"

"There are thousands of possibilities, some bad and some good, there are a lot of what-if's, but I can say that life is worth living." Tori tightened her grip on Cat's hand as she spoke.

"What if it isn't really though?"

"It is, trust me. Don't ever think like that again, please Cat. It's worth it, life is always worth it."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	35. Chapter 35

**_So, this is the last chapter of this story. _**

**_There will be a sequel, but only if you guys like that idea and want me to. If so, say so in a comment or in a poll that I made. Before posting the chapter, I'm making sure that a lot of chapters are already made. I know how the sequel is going to go, so I hope you all want it. I actually have the first chapter already done and it's actually good, if I say so myself._**

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It's okay Jade." Cat replied. "It's not like you have to do anything about it."

"I know, but I don't want Andre to feel like this while I'm still with Beck. I mean, he LOVES me. That's a powerful word to say."

"It is. Also it's a scary word. But don't let it stress you out. It's not like you like him back, right?"

"Yes." Cat raised her eyebrows. "No, I mean yes I don't like him like that. Not yes meaning I do like him because my answer to that is no. Does that make sense?" Jade was talking really fast.

"Yes that makes sense. You don't like him like that, only as a friend, correct?"

"Correct."

"Are you wanting to do something about this?"

"I don't know. I just don't want him to feel like this. Not while I'm dating Beck. I mean, that's his BEST friend."

"And Beck still doesn't know any of this?"

"No, is that bad? Do you think that he should know?"

"I think that he could help you out more than I can. You know, like figure out what to do if anything."

"You're probably right Cat. I'm gonna go talk to Beck as soon as you leave."

"Is Andre going to get mad that you told Beck?"

"I hope not. I'll let Andre know after talking to Beck."

"Okey dokey. Well what do you wanna-" Cat's phone interrupted her. _RING, RING, RING! _Cat picked up her ringing phone. "Hello?...Yeah..Again?...Oh my gosh..silly!...yes..I'll be right over!...Kay-kay!"

"Who was that?"

"That was my brother, he got his foot glued to the inside of the toilet bowl again! Can you believe that? That's the third time this week!" Cat giggled.

"I'm not even going to ask how. So you're going to go help him?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you that I leave."

"It is. Can you drop me off at Beck's trailer?"

"Right along the way, of course! Get in the car!"

"Kay-kay," Jade tested out Cat's word.

"Hey!" Cat looked sort of offended.

"Sorry, just testing out your word." Jade had a half-grin on her face.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Beck groaned. He didn't want to get up and answer the door. "Come in!" He shouted out. He was surprised to see his girlfriend walk in. She always said when she was coming over. "I brought you a can of lemonade," she held out the can to him.

"Thanks. You always tell me before coming over, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Andre's in love with me." She just flat out said it, like ripping a band-aid off.

"What?" Jade then explained to him how Andre sent her the message instead of sending it to Tori, how she went to his place and talk ed to him about it, how he doesn't know that she's telling Beck now, all of it. Beck ran his hand through his hair as he processed all of the information his girlfriend had just shared with him. "He loves you?"

"My thoughts exactly. So, what should we do about it?"

"I don't know. I don't see him being a threat to us as a couple and trying to sabotage our relationship. Do you wanna go talk to him about it together?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to fall for your girl. You're my bro, I wouldn't ever try anything. If you want me to leave both of you alone I will. Heck, I'll drop out of Hollywood Arts if that's what you guys want. I don't want to leave that school but I understand if it means you won't be mad at me then-"

Beck chuckled. "Whoa, Andre calm down. Take a second to breathe. I'm not mad at you, why would I be?"

"I'm in love with your girlfriend. That makes some people mad, you know?"

"I understand, but I'm not mad at you or even slightly upset with you. We can't help who we fall in love with. You just happened to fall for my girlfriend. Just, don't try anything that can ruin our relationship. I love this girl with all of my heart and I don't ever wanna lose her again."

"I wouldn't dream of ruining you guys."

"Glad to hear that. Now, what would help you move on to another girl, for the time being. If in the future we break up again, I'm okay with you two dating. But I really don't want to lose her and I don't plan on it. So, you might not get a shot with her."

"I'm okay with that."

"Good."

* * *

"Cat, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Oh Robbie," Cat giggled. "Thank you."

"Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. I'm really proud of how far you came from your self-harm and anorexia."

"I am too."

"If anyone ever says anything mean to you ever again, tell me and I'll kick their butt." He smiled.

"No one will, and if so, Robbie, sorry to say this, but you're not the strongest. You'd get your butt kicked."

"Hey!"

"But I love you just the way you are, and that's all that matters."

"Awh," Robbie leaned down and gave Cat a quick kiss.


End file.
